Team 7X!
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Kaguya was reborn, Naruto was motivated and worked much harder. Sasuke have a twin sister, Kurama was sealed full. Kakashi decided to take a bigger team, what could go wrong? Currently remade with the final edition.
1. Memories

**AN : Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. I wanted to continue, I have so many ideas, but I dunno how to do this... Let's hope it's going to work...** **For this is my very last attempt in this story/project.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't even own a job!**

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Konohagakure**

A twelve years old, 145 cm tall blond pre-teen was in a clearing. Yesterday he just passed. While it was all great, and he was a bit happy, he had to train. The Hokage however warned him about trying one of the jutsus that he managed to copy. Not only that, but he told him to never do most of the jutsus unless it's a life or death situation. Naruto didn't, and couldn't understand why, not at the time, but he promised nonetheless. The Hokage however did one final act as a kind of a gift to his surrogate grandson...

 _"Naruto-kun, summon a bunch of kage bunshin and let them go to the library. I already ordered the head librarian to let you get up to speed."_

Those were his Jii-chan's order. Naruto might seem like a dumb prankster, but underneath he was hiding a few things. Underneath the few hidden secrets, there were a thirst for power. A very powerful urge to be the very best. He had no idea why he even wanted to be that strong, but he didn't care. Maybe it was for his very first friend? Maybe because he was really angry how the life of the very few people he knows sucked almost as his did? He kinda envied Sasuke and Sayuri, the very last two Uchihas (in the village, duh!) for having at least a sibling... He kinda envied his friends for having a family... He have litteraly almost no one but his guts, his strength, and his senseis... And his kinda friends.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Sasuke and Sayuri were his friends. His, dare he say, semi-family? However, the first four mentioned can't understand him. He envied them for having a much better luck, i.e. having a family. Sasuke became aloof, as for Sayuri, she stopped talking. When Naruto heard how the clan of his first friend and her brother, who was kinda his friend, got massacred, he didn't have any pity for them. He tried his best to get them off that pain, a pain he understands, but he could never feel it before he's an adult. His eyes showed a bit of hatered toward the perpetrator, but he couldn't do anything.

Shino and Shikamaru at least talked to him sometimes. Choji and Kiba were close to him... Naruto was okay. Hinata was also someone he tried to befriend, even if it was a few sentences at the time.

At the end of the second year, Naruto decided that if he's not gonna be acknowledged, even if he shouted, why keep it up? Sure, he skipped a few classes, but he trained hard day in and day out, be it when he went to the academy or not... But he was mostly mute, unless he was asked, or talked to a friend...

While he tried to pass the exam last year, he knew and befriend a kid named Rock Lee. He wished the hard worker the best as he passed. Although he never saw him for a long period, whenever they met by luck, they had a few discussions, mostly about youth and training...

Naruto was currently working really hard on one thing he knows that he enjoys to take his mind off anything that does disturb his thoughts. Physical training. While he was really interested in kenjutsu of all things, he knows that his taijutsu would only improve if, and only if, he trained harder physically. While he noticed how he really sucks at many things, such as stances, he had a mysterious benefactor who gave him a book about taijutsu, last year it was a book about kenjutsu. But said benefactor also gave him a note the year before to try his best to develop his strength and speed. While he finished his training on taijutsu, and he realized that he isn't that bad... courtesy of the few fights in the academy, his kenjutsu was a whole another thing... he couldn't afford a sword, not even a machete of all things...

So, he was stuck training with boulders of all things... While he knows that he's really strong physically, and he even beaten all of his bullies to a pulp once, in a small controlled fit of rage, he knows that he was still far, very far behind one person...

Hyuga Kaguya. The girl appeared one day, two weeks ago, passed the exam and he never tracked her again. He didn't care... If Iruka didn't tell him that he could've been better, seeing how the girl was somehow able to make the bunshin, despite the fact that she have more chakra than Naruto... Unfortunately, even the Hokage himself confirmed it. That made his blood boil. What was he doing all this time?

He was finally done with his workout, only to know everything his clones knew. His eyes opened widely, as he grinned. Now he was up to speed for the... He didn't even finish his thoughts as his eyes rolled backward and he fainted. He fell on the spot.

 **The next day, same place**

"Urgh my aching head!" Naruto grumbled as he woke up with the father of all the headaches. Yesterday he red a lot of books, today however, he had the knowledge of an average genin, but he was glad that he knew. Unfortunately, his whole knowledge didn't cover what he wanted to know, nonetheless, he didn't care. He wasn't an idiot no more. At least, compared to yesterday. With nothing else to do, he resumed his training.

A couple of hours later, he went back home... Not that he cared about the home that was no home. For a few moments, he debated if he should even be there, but as he opened his fridge, and brought the few fishes that he cought a few days age, he decided to prepare it as a good meal...

Naruto was no stranger to cooking whatever he caught. Squirrel, fish, rabbit... Whatever the earth gave, he just didn't care. While he could go to Ichiraku ramen, he opted not to. He really thought long and widely... And he ended up that if they would screw him up on the prices (a conversation between Ino and Sakura) he would make their lives a living hell if he have to, as subtly as possible...

'Fine by me! Screwing me up on the prices will have it's consequences...' Naruto thought darkly.

He was the one guy who's hiding everything about himself. Tears, sorrow, grief, pain, hatred, wrath... He even hid his wrath more than anything. However, the last prank was pretty funny for him... making sure that everyone distrust the other by henging himself and then spreading rumors about the merchants who screwed him over. His kunais and shurikens, which were off-balance, were replaced by some scavenged ones... Most ninjas leave the tools, so why not?

'Oh dam! The photoshoot!' Naruto thought as he rushed while applying some Kabuki paint and then passing by the glasser's... Finding his paint looking great in one of the mirrors, somehow, he went straight there and took his i.d. photo. This was his very last act before he will drop his mask, hopefully in a volcano of all things.

"Kid, are you sure of this?" The photographer asked, with a large sweat drop.

"More than ever. I mean, it's my last act, so why not ending my role with a bang?" Naruto grinned at the old man. He was one of the few that didn't glare... ignoring him sometimes, but the others he waved. Maybe he had a bad hearing?

"Alright, say cheese!" The man said before Naruto made a pose.

* * *

 **Hokage office**

"Do it again!" The elderly Hokage ordered Naruto who smiled and shook his head.

"Jii-chan, I acted for a very long time, this is my very last, I swear it." Naruto promised before he asked seriously, "What's your first impression?"

"Me? If I'd look like a jonin or an anbu, I'd say a prankster, or a jokester, or even a jester. As a Hokage ? My first impression is one very talented actor... That may have a good potential... If most of the jokes and pranks are an act." Hiruzen analysed calmly as he took a few drags of his pipe.

"You think I can decieve my Jonin-sensei with this, Hokage-jiichan?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"The few jonins who won't fall for this trick... Are not in the village..." Hiruzen explained, "Will you handle it?"

"You bet, Jii-chan. Try not to die from the stress of the evil demonic paperwork." Naruto told the Hokage who laughed.

"Don't worry about me. Although, I think that using the kage bunshin is the best way... Although it drains my chakra nowadays..." Hiruzen said sadly. Naruto nodded in understanding. It was so sad, knowing such a man, no, legend, was limited by his chakra reserves...

"Jii-chan, you know anyone who can succeed you?" Naruto asked the old man who sighed sadly...

"I have three, but two of them have some issue with their worth, and the latter don't even want to pock it with a ten meters (yards) pole..." Hiruzen told Naruto as a kid came in, shouting how he'll take the old man down. He tripped over his scarf only to accuse Naruto of tripping him. Said kid held him up by his shirt with one hand as he glared...

"You trip over your own two feet and scarf and accuse others? Don't be such a brat!" Naruto scolded before he let the kid go.

"Hit me if you dare. The Hokage is my jii-chan!" The kid taunted Naruto who spined and punched his head hard enough to leave him an oversized goose egg.

"Like I care you idiot!" Naruto then turned to the Hokage.

"How many days, Hokage-jiichan?" Naruto asked.

"Three." Hiruzen replied as the blond nodded grateful for that. He then jumped from the window, much to Hiruzen's mirth...

"Jiraiya, he's a LOT like you..." Hiruzen said to himself.

"Jii-chan, who's that guy?" The kid asked only for the elder to smile...

"Uzumaki Naruto. One amazing young man that's definitely going to set his print... There's the hard workers, and there's the Dai, Gai, Lee type... And there's the Naruto type..." Hiruzen told his grandson who was impressed...

"What's the difference, Jii-chan?" Konohamaru asked intrigued by the words.

"Hard workers hardly develop a lot, but they end up as splendid shinobis one day or another just by force of practice. Dai, Gai and Lee are special circumstances as the first and the last can't use any ninjutsu at all, like they just can't. So, they're taijutsu specialist who are just splendid shinobis and amazingly powerful... Gai can use a few ninjutsus, but he's a taijutsu master. Naruto-kun can be the best shinobi that ever walked the earth, under the right guidance, circumstances and teaching. He just trives working hard and smart... I know how he thinks, and let me tell you, he's going to be a part of history. Guys like him are very rare..." Hiruzen explained to Konohamaru who was shocked.

"What makes him so special, Jii-chan?" Konohamaru asked the elderly man who smiled very proudly...

"He's a jack of all trades and will end up as master of at least two or three... And believe me, he have an amazing luck... I mean, of all the girls that are interested in him, it happens to be the best two, and I'm scared of the day these two will fight... I know for a fact... Besides, with the man who asked to be his sensei, is the one guy I trust the most... The problem is how will they motivate him?" Hiruzen discussed with his grandson. It was true that the elderly man knows that his end is near. He lived way too long, he was the second oldest Kage, and he witnessed all the three shinobi great wars, be it by himself, or as a leader... He knew that he was a relic, a very powerful relic, but a relic nonetheless...

'Jiraiya, if only you accept my offer to be the Hokage...' Hiruzen thought bitterly. His one worthy student decided not to take his place.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"Heh, guess that's enough for now..." Naruto said as he finished punching the tree, leaving his mark on the trunk. He was really bored as he have three whole days before the big day. He knows that his allowance will be cut off. He thought what to do? He was no fool. He had to...

Suddenly, he found a huge boar attacking him. He just had a bloodthirsty grin...

"Howdy my dinner?" Naruto asked as he made a few hundred Kage bunshins with minimal effort and went to beat the life out of his attacker. As the clones dispelled, he tied the now dead boar and dragged it to his appartement... This quarry would prove helpful it seems...

After skinning the animal and cutting it's meat off the bones, he cleaned the skeleton and decided to try and sell it... Somehow. Fortunately, some Anbus bought the skin and bones... Anbus were definitely among the friendlier population. They didn't try to screw him over at least. Naruto could try stealing... But then again... Well, he decided against since A. The Anbus would stop him and B. He doesn't know how to seal the loot and C. He have no idea how to pick locks... Yet!

As kind as Naruto is, he's a shinobi at heart. Something he doesn't even know why he had that urge...

He was now in a deep thinking as he walked while dodging people... He can only multitask that... He wondered about Sayuri, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji... Who's gonna end up with who? Who's the senseis? What are they gonna learn? Stuff like that...

In the end, he chose NOT to overthink. His thoughts always ended up on how to make Sayuri even talk. He remembers the frustrating times, how he did every trick in the book to get even a chuckle out of her. He gave up, but decided to not talk unless it was required... Until he became a ninja, or to keep his mask on...

Lo ans behold, he wandered right toward the Uchiha twin... Sasuke and Sayuri always spared... That was taken for granted. As Naruto reached them, Sayuri stopped, Making Sasuke stop.

"Yo dobe." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Howdy?" Naruto replied in irritation.

"We had a pretty good match until someone ruined it..." Sasuke said. His scowl was deepening.

"Oh? Sorry. I wanted to... Nevermind. Have a good day, Sayuri-chan, Sasuke-yaro!" Naruto replied as he continued walking. When he was out of earshot, Sasuke turned to his sister and asked her...

"When will you tell him that you can talk?" Sasuke was a bit annoyed by her stubbornness. Sure, he loved his sister with everything that he have, but it was kinda cruel to Naruto... Maybe? Sure, he didn't like the loser, but still, he deserves better. At least he tried to comfort them...

"Sasuke-chan, please... You know why..." Sayuri said in a very broken tone. The girl just couldn't handle it... Losing her family and by who? Her own beloved kind and nice older brother. Sure, she lived the nightmares... Sure, she missed her family... Sure, she felt lonely if not for Sasuke... But she couldn't hate Itachi... She just couldn't...

'I will make you pay for what you did to her...' Sasuke thought as he trained even harder. He doesn't know why his Katon jutsus are weaker and harder to perform than his sister... But he's not gonna give up. Not now, not ever...

Naruto and Sasuke never agreed on anything but on one thing : Sayuri suffered, a lot more than it's shown. The girl just became mute... She never talked with anyone except Sasuke... When they were totally alone. Naruto tried everything, from jokes, to chat, to comforting speech... And he even tried to prank a few teachers in front of her... Yet nothing worked... At the end, the blond gave up and decided to remain almost mute... Sasuke tried to think why he would do so? Then, he remembered that his sister is Naruto's first true friend for an entire year before... That fateful day...

She used to talk to Ino, Sakura, and sometimes... Hinata. She was able to befriend them... Then when she became mute, well, Hinata never talked much... But Sasuke and even Naruto became angry at Sakura and Ino for not talking at ALL with Sayuri... Abandoning after a few months...

'Naruto, your kindness will be the death of you one day...' Sasuke thought. How can he be this kind? Where were his parents? Family? Sasuke have no idea. When he asked Sayuri (Back then) she told him that she doesn't have the slightest idea... Sasuke felt that his (kinda?) best friend can possibly be like them... He saw his eyes and they showed loneliness... just like Sayuri...

Meanwhile, Naruto was alone, crying his eyes out. 'Sayuri, why you lost your voice? I just wish to hear you, even one more time...' Naruto doesn't have any tears for himself, these dried up long ago, but for friends, he'd cry blood...

His bond with Sasuke is... Strange. They were rivals, and yet, there's almost no animosity between them... Kind of like two brothers who loved to take the other down a peg or two. As for Sayuri, Naruto does have some respect for the girl, as she's a hard-working konoichi, something that Hinata (sometimes) and Tenten shared. Ino and Sakura does have potential, but he knows that they have a very long way ahead... if they want to be even average... Much to his shame...

Kiba's arrogance is his weakness. Shino was okay. Not bad at all. Smart, tricky, logical, calm... If only he was more noticeable... Hiding most of his face... Shikamaru was smart. Naruto knows that he's way smarter than he lets on. You can't deceive the original actor. Choji was kind. Naruto never insult someone based on his appearance, he told Choji that he's chubby... Although Choji was a bit offended, Naruto explained that, he just doesn't care about it. When Choji told him that he needs to be that way, Naruto just nodded. Weight is an advantage, and who was he to argue?

Hinata was.. Weird. Too shy and an introvert, that made her likeable in Naruto's book. He also noticed how she held off against Sayuri. Although, the Uchiha girl lend her hand, which kinda surprised the blond. Not everything is lost for his first friend...

'Wait a second... Why do I think a LOT about Sayuri-chan?' Naruto questioned himself as he went on after washing his face with the stream's water. He couldn't let anyone see his tears. They'd think he was crying for himself, not for a friend's sake... He didn't care much, but he did care...

"Oyabun, could you train me? Please? I think it would help me become a Hokage faster..." The kid, Konohamaru asked Naruto who glared at him. The kid started sweating.

"You know? Only a fool think that there's a fast way to become a Hokage... Whoever told you otherwise is a total and absolute moron." Naruto said coldly before his eyes warmed up and he smiled, "I'm Naruto, what's your name kid?" Naruto introduced himself.

"It's Konohamaru. But everyone call me the honorable Grandson. Even though my name is after this village... Everyone just looks to my Jii-chan first..." Konohamaru told Naruto who smiled...

"What can you do? Even good and awesome can be overshadowed by great... But I'm gonna be the first one then, Konohamaru." Naruto replied wisely to the kid's surprise.

"Naruto-Oyabun, you can't teach me anything at all?" Konohamaru asked his new friend who shook his head...

"Nah. Most of what I can do, you will do better, and the others are too dangerous for you currently... Worry not, time flies by dattebayo, just use it wisely. Exercise a lot of physical exercises, try to build and control your chakra as much as you can, and you will be a good shinobi at worst..." Naruto tried to inspire his soon-to-be disciple.

"But Naruto-Oyabun, how much will I have to work?" Konohamaru tried once again.

"As much as your body allows and more... Something that I can't do Konohamaru.. But that doesn't mean I never try to push myself to my limit... Yet I never reached it. So I realized, that if I work hard won't be enough... You have to work hard and especially, smart. Like, you start with the basics, then you add more weight, more reps... etc dattebayo..." Naruto advised Konohamaru who was listening wisely... "Now, how about we work on your stealth first? I noticed how you hold the cover in the wrong way..." Naruto gave the boy a painful jab.

"But Oyabun..." Konohamaru started to protest only for Naruto to frown.

"Look, the very first lesson as a ninja is being stealthy. Now, you must start by that... Then we'll talk... I can teach you if you want, but one step at a time..." Naruto told Konohamaru before his teacher, Ebisu, arrived and glared at Naruto who looked at him like a cattle he would slaughter in the very next second.

"Hey Mr. Bigshot, What the FUCK do you even know about me apart from some stupid rumors, huh?" Naruto insult the Special Jonin who snorted. It was true, but Naruto proved these rumors...

"Is that a way to talk in front of a young kid?" Ebisu retorted smugly.

"Is the fact that said kid can't hide when he's a future ninja proves that you can't teach a fish to swim?" Naruto's reply made Ebisu shaken up. Since when did the menace fight back verbally.

"Honorable Grandson, he's the dead last..." Ebisu told Konohamaru only for Naruto to explode... in a humorless laughter...

"Jiraiya was the dead last, and how he is? Might Gai was the dead last, Rock Lee was the dead last... But how are they right now?" Naruto retorted. "Oh, and dead lasts? They're the best teachers. Iruka-sensei comes to mind... He's one of the very few people that can track me down, and ask the ANBU how hard it can get if I want to be gone..." Naruto smirked... "Now, teach him the right way at least, tell him that there's no shortcut about being a Hokage. Oh, And Kono, hope to see you soon and much better at the first base of being a ninja..." Naruto said before he dissapeared.

"Was that a shun... no. He was... A kage... No. How can he just... dissapear in the blink of an eye?" Ebisu was scared as he felt a kunai on his back, right in the middle of his spine...

"That's stealth!" Naruto said before he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"See Ebisu-sensei? Naruto-Oyabun is a true ninja." Konohamaru replied.

"How did he just do that?" Ebisu was confused more about the whole weird situation than anything. It couldn't be that Naruto was a natural at Kenjutsu, could it?

* * *

 **Hokage office**

'Finally. Naruto-kun seems like a true ninja. Konohamaru-kun, finally, someone shows you the right path. Naruto-kun, it seems that you didn't just master the Taijutsu you wanted to, but also the Iaido as well...' Hiruzen thought happily for his surrogate grandson. True, his life is hard. True, he doesn't have many friends, but quality over quantity...

As soon as he was out of these thoughts, a certain cyclops appeared...

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" The man was tall, lean yet muscular built, and have silver gravity-defying hair.

"Oh, Kakashi-kun. Please have a sit. I need to talk to you about your team arrangements..." Hiruzen told the man who nodded and sat like ordered.

"Hokage-sama, don't tell me it's gonna be a double team?" Kakashi tried to anticipate.

"Exactly. Although Tenzo-kun should've been here a few days ago, this year's class is just... Odd to say the least. Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Kaguya are two konoichis that does have an amazing potential. However, while Sakura's problem can be easily solved, Kaguya's potential is too great to be wasted... Sakura can easily be a medic, in the cryptogram division or even an assistant teacher... If she won't... Also, you know about the issues we have with that guy.. He told me that he's going to lend me a kid... I managed to find him. He's good... But..." Hiruzen explained a bit cryptically. Kakashi nodded.

"I understand, Hokage-sama. I have an idea. Let's see if they will be able to pass... I think that I will change the test a little bit..." Kakashi Saïd mishieviously, much to the worried Hokage...

'Kakashi-kun, I wonder who's worse, you or Naruto-kun sometimes..." Hiruzen's worried expression made Kakashi eyesmiles as he had a whole another plan...

* * *

 **AN... And done. Sorry for the last changes. I decided to just make sure that the story rolls on like I wanted to. Flashback no jutsu is gonna be king in this story, I apologise for that.**


	2. Of students and teachers

**AN : Please read the previous chapter before you read this one. Sorry for deleting so many chapters, they just didn't meet my expectations. Now then, the very same thing I originally planned with a bonus. It's gonna be a good one... Hopefully. I'm quite rusty and I have a huge sense of loss... Mid life crisis and I'm not even thirty... Guess bad thing in life makes you age up faster... mentally at least...** **Disclaimer : I don't own a car.**

* * *

 **Of students and teachers**

 **Konohagakure Academy**

The last two days passed like a flash. Naruto trained even harder, lifting even heavier boulders... And tried his best to be stronger and faster. He wanted to try his hand at Kenjutsu, however, he couldn't afford a good katana... Yet at least.

'Kami, I'm gonna be fighting half-crippled!' Naruto thought sadly as he was one of the first who arrived. As the Academy filled out more and more, he noticed a pale boy with black hair with a creepy smile. Naruto knew it was a fake one...

As the students started to fill the room, Naruto realized that his bench became really, really filled. Sasuke, Sayuri, Kaguya and even the new boy?

"Hey you, Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?" Naruto tended his hand to the new kid.

"I'm Sai. Pleasure to meet you, dickless." As soon as Sai's word left his mouth, he felt both of his hands gripped in an iron grip to prevent him from making handseals and a kunai pushed at his groin...

"Insult me again and you'll regret the inappropriate nickname, got it?" Naruto's shift made Sasuke smirk and Sayuri grin. This Naruto wasn't bad at all.

'Heh, maybe you won't hold me off, dobe!' Sasuke thought.

'Way to go Naruto-kun!' Sayuri cheered in her head.

Soon enough, Sakura and Ino arrived out of breath. Soon enough, Sakura tried to pull Naruto out of his seat. Key word, tried.

"Sakura, stop this bull please!" Naruto asked politely. However, his meaning was that he's barely holding himself...

"Naruto, can't you get up?" Sakura asked with a hint of anger only for said boy to glare at her, his icy cold blue eyes screamed suppressed rage...

"Can't you ask Sasuke?" Naruto told her with a very forced tone. Seeing it was the best course of action, Sakura went to Sasuke's side and did ask him politely. Sayuri nodded at her brother who cursed under his breath and moved. As Iruka got in, he congratulated the students on passing. Then, he announced the teams. In the end, it was team 7 was...

"Team 7 will be... Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sayuri, Sai and Hyuga Kaguya. Your usual Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." As soon as Iruka ended his sentence, Naruto raised his hand.

"Iruka-sensei, why are we a seven members team?" Naruto asked, curiosity litteraly written on his face.

"Well, Hokage-sama made an exception, that's all..." Iruka answered and the team, well, Naruto and Sakura, nodded. Naruto wasn't bothered. His first friend, her brother, a really powerful girl, a kid who's definitely not bad at all... And Sakura.

Naruto would've had a crush on Sakura, if not for one little detail : She and Ino abandoned their friend. Make no mistake, Naruto is very loyal, no matter what, especially if it comes to the very first person he befriended...

As he heard about Team eight and team ten, he felt they're going to be an amazing force. Call it a kind of feeling or a sixth/seventh sense to see the future, but somehow, Naruto have it...

As the whole team had a lunch break, Naruto jumped somewhere alone. Be saw Sasuke and Sayuri talking together, and his eyes welled with tears of happiness. At least his first friend was okay and could talk. He was so happy, he ended up swallowing his lunch before he went to the twin and...

"Boo!" Naruto yelled only for Sasuke to jump back in a surprise while Sayuri glared at him. "I'm really sorry about this, it's just that I felt much better than any other day, I guess you know exactly why..."

"Naruto you dumbass Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled at his friend before he grabbed him by the collar. "You wanted the two of us dead or what?"

"I humbly apologize for scaring Sayuri-chan..." Naruto said sincerely only for Sasuke to nod.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked Naruto who sighed...

"Don't you want to scoop the team? Kaguya's a constant, Sai is emotionally dead, but Sakura... I wanted to know what she thinks about me. Can you... Please?" Naruto asked Sasuke who scowled and turned to his sister who nodded.

"Fine by me, Dobe. Just try to be as you were... A shinobi!" Sasuke told Naruto who laughed.

"I tried hard... But years of neglect... Anyways, I wish to hear Sayuri-chan laugh... Even a small giggle is enough..." Naruto whispered the last two sentences into Sasuke's ear.

"See you there, and you know where exactly. Don't be late... And no kissing!" Sasuke glared as he ended his sentence...

Sayuri remained mute, even as Naruto tried his hardest. From jokes to serious talks... Nothing worked. At the end, he gave up. He just sat there, completely demoralized... It wasn't until Sayuri gripped his hand and litteraly dragged him to the academy...

* * *

 **Academy room**

"Naruto, about Sakura..." Sasuke started only to whisper in his ear. Naruto nodded grimly. He was really angry at the pinkette. Unconsciously, he glared at her, making her turn her head away.

'Not only she and Ino abandoned their friend, but they go after her brother, and insult me because I'm an orphan? How the hell am I supposed to work with her? Kami, if the whole teamwork thing will be true, we're sooooo screwed!' Naruto thought pessimistically about the whole situation. He realized at that moment that they were absolutely screwed...

Sai and Kaguya are the difference makers... Either they win or they lose... Naruto and probably Sasuke and Sayuri were thinking alike... Either they'll make it, either they fall... They know that there's probably another test. Come on, a Kawarimi, a Bunshin and a Henge as the final test? Mostly a kindergarten joke. Naruto of all people can make two of these jutsus in his sleep, and he have an abysmal Chakra Control...

"Naruto, you think that there's gonna be another test?" Sasuke asked Naruto who sighed...

"As long as it doesn't see if I can make a very low quality jutsu... I have a very hard written test... We're going to pass... Probably!" Naruto replied to Sasuke. His face was showing a level of stress, "Do you think that there's a reason why we're put in a cell of six instead of three?" Naruto asked his future teammates who shook their head.

The blond decided to just meditate to calm down as Sayuri did just that. Sakura and Sai red a book each while Sasuke looked outside as Kaguya was thinking about... Something.

Naruto then opened his eyes as he muttered that it's useless. He did what he did best... Handstand push-ups. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he looked away. Kaguya's attention shifted however after ten minutes as she told them that their sensei arrived.

"Sorry for being late... Let's say that the worst jinx I know was walking on the way I intended to walk on... Trust me when I say I honestly hope you'll never meet him in person... Especially in early morning..." Kakashi apologized sincerely.

"Howdy? Just thirty minutes late... I'm glad it wasn't I dunno... A couple of hours?" Naruto greeted sarcastically. Sasuke just snorted. Sayuri at least smiled. Sakura chided her teammate, yet her inner Sakura was cackling madly, Kaguya and Sai were... Indifferent.

"My first impression... I don't like you guys a lot. Meet me in the roof in five!" Kakashi gave them an order, and soon enough, Naruto was the very first to rush, aided by his stamina. The others just walked.

Kakashi smiled as Naruto arrived first. His sensei's son does have tons and tons of energy. While he doesn't know to what extent most of the other Jinchurikis have that stamina, he suspected that the Kyubi was very different, and to be sealed full inside of Naruto... Kakashi was glad he got out of his depression sooner. Much sooner. He decided that if he'd mourn his sensei and his nee-chan, he'd try his best and hardest. He thought that the right way to honor his team and his father is through sheer determination, hard work, and more training. His first batch of genin proved to him that he'd better reach his full potential. And he vowed if his team of genin have any dream, he'll die trying to make them reach these dreams... No matter what they are...

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked the Jonin who sighed.

"Fire away kid." Kakashi told his future student.

"Is it true that you were avoiding the jinx?" Naruto asked only for Kakashi to laugh.

"I only wish it was a rumour..." Kakashi said mirthfully.

"This is dumb. I meant, the whole avoiding a jinx so I thought it was a lie or an excuse... But you were really serious dattebayo!" Naruto said worried.

"If you ever see that guy, you better avoid him like a plague. I almost died once when he was the very first person to meet that morning... So take my word for it." Kakashi explained as sincerely as he could get. His tone was the most serious tone ever heard...

'Kami-sama, please keep him ten thousand miles away from all of us, Amen!' Naruto prayed since as far as he knew, no bad luck can get a skilled ninja almost killed... NEVER! If his Jii-chan's stories were true, and his guts told him they are, the one time a Hokage died was because of an opponent too strong for that said Hokage.

Soon enough, the rest of team 7 arrived. Kakashi eyesmiled at them before he begun, "Well, I have a question for each and every one of you, and some bad news I'm afraid, but first things first. How about you introduce youselves?" Kakashi said the first two things kinda nonchalantly.

"Er, Kakashi-sensei, sorry but I never did that..." Naruto said as he chuckled nervously.

'The perks of being an orphan...' Kakashi thought sadly, "It's easy, just tell your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams.." Kakashi explained. Naruto was restraining himself only for Sakura to ask...

"How about you go first sensei? You look the most suspicious." Sakura asked only for everyone, even the most stoic ones, to either cretfell or deadpan...

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling my likes and dislikes. I have hobbies. As for dreams... Let's just say I had nightmares..." Kakashi replied seriously.

'He's kinda like us it seems...' Naruto thought empathically.

'All we learned was his name...' Everyone else thought.

"Okay. Laddies first. Whitey, you go first." Kakashi looked at Kaguya who replied soon and without a hint of emotions...

"Hyuga Kaguya. I used to have likes, I have a lot to dislikes. I have a good hobby. I don't think I'm allowed to reach my dream." Kaguya's reply kinda cut. Kakashi sighed inwardly before turning toward Sakura, "Pink hair, your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like..." She glanced at Sasuke, "As for hobby..." Again she looked at Sasuke, "As for dream... Kyaaa!" At this almost everyone felt their impending doom.

"Dislikes?" Kakashi asked only for Sakura to yell about Naruto who just flipped her the bird. The blond's glare promised bloody murder. Sasuke shook his head at the display and Sai unintentionally shivered.

'This is an impending disaster!' Kakashi tried to analyze the situation as optimistically as possible. Then he turned to Sayuri who remained silent.

"She doesn't feel like talking..." Sasuke's tone made Naruto's eyes show a huge amount of sorrow, regret and guilt.

'At least two of them care. Thank Kami-sama for that!' Kakashi thought before he continued, "Okay boys, now your turn. Pale skin, you're first." At this Naruto's eyes showed a bit of mirth. Just a little bit...

"My name is Sai. I had who I like, but I dunno... No dislikes, my hobby is drawing? I have no dream." Sai told his team and Naruto restrained himself from tackling the pale kid and beating some common sense into his skull...

"The blond one, your turn." Kakashi gave the light to Naruto who nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like the few friends I have... I hate traitors, hypocrites and those who don't check the facts before judging others... And especially, those who abandon their friends... Hobbies... I'd be lying to say pranks... Honestly, I love to train and learn anything new that helps me go faster... As for dream... I used to think it was to be the Hokage who surpasses all, but currently, I guess getting my first friend back is enough for me, currently... the second is... To know who my parents are and if they're dead or alive... Third... Being on top of the S-ranked shinobis at least... Before twenty." The whole team was shocked. Even Kakashi was shocked by this new Naruto. How deep is this kid's... No, young man's thinking?

"You're last." Kakashi said after a few seconds of silence to analyze Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have plenty to hate, and few to like... Especially Sayuri... Hobbies are known. As for dream, it's an ambition. To resurrect our clan, and to kill a certain man." Sasuke introduced himself only for Naruto to look at his rival/best friend.

"Sasuke, I think we need to talk about your second ambition..." Naruto told his friend who glared at him. Naruto's eyes were intense. Terrifyingly intense.

"Okay, now, here's a few papers, you have pens, right?" Kakashi asked and everyone nodded. "Great. Now write your names." Kakashi gave them an order. As soon as they finished, he gave them the question...

"Say your most precious person is held hostage, and you have to choose between your most important mission and the life of that person, what would you choose? You have twenty seconds!" Kakashi ordered. Soon enough he collected the papers, red all of the answers and nodded.

"Now with the bad news, tomorrow you'll be doing a survival training with yours truly. Let's just hope you pass..." Kakashi told them and Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry about us boss, we'll pass no matter what!" Naruto exclaimed, internally however he knew that he does have to maybe sacrifice himself... At least Sayuri wouldn't be separated from her most precious person...

"Hehehe, mine have a success rate so far... of 0%, but you're really lucky guys and girls... Your odds of failure is only 83,5% so cheer up... It's better than zero. Here's your directions, here's your complementary good luck charm, and see you tomorrow at 5 in the morning in training ground 3. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up..., Now then, good luck, it's been a really pleasure knowing you guys!" Kakashi said as he gave each of them two slips of papers and shunshined away...

"Okay... That was kinda weird. Alright everyone, if we're not gonna eat breakfast, we should at the very least... Have a huge dinner. Who wants some warthog meat?" Naruto asked only for everyone to politely decline. He even asked about a lunch together, yet again he was refused. He sighed...

'Yeah right, I'll be lucky if I have a single person in my funeral...' Naruto thought darkly and tried his best to read the complementary good luck charm. To his surprise, he found it a good advice... Lots of good advises...

'Well, at least he's fair...' Naruto thought as he red the other paper. The more the thought about it, the more he found out that his sensei was practically rooting for them to win.

Naruto did what he usually does each and every day : Fishing, hunting, training with the boulders, and finally, he went to Ichiraku Ramen right in time to finally get his daily dose of ramen... Well, more likely an once in a while dose. Naruto wasn't actually a ramen addicted guy, he ate it out of necessity more than anything. He was unaware that Kakashi was watching him for a while before he decided to actually go to the Sandaime Hokage...

* * *

 **Hokage office**

"Welcome Kakashi-kun. How our S-ranked Jonin finds his team?" Hiruzen asked Kakashi who sighed...

"Naruto shocked me. He was the very first to indicate that he's thinking more like you than anyone else... Well, as a sacrifice for his loved ones at least... Sai was... Well, for a Ne ninja, he got a bit of kindness. Kaguya does have the most interesting answer... She said that she doesn't care about either... That's a huge red flag. Sasuke's too loyal to his sister. She's loyal to whoever she cares about... You get the picture. I might definitely NOT fail them... However, they need to earn my respect... And I can't deny that their potential, under the right circumstances... Will surpass even you Hokage-sama, with all my due respect..." Kakashi reported, completely making Hiruzen shocked.

"About Naruto-kun, he's the one with most problems, however, it's Kaguya who I'm afraid from the most... One day, either she's gonna save all of us, either she's gonna kill us all!" Hiruzen analyzed... Kakashi nodded sadly...

"Iruka-sensei told me that Naruto's potential could be stunted. I will make sure to inspect even his ninja tools... Maybe? But in the last exam, Iruka told me that he did the most amazing thing ever... He scored the third best score in throwing the shurikens and kunais... While said weapons were used... Scavenged tools and he does a good enough damage..." Kakashi remarked.

"Kakashi-kun, what did Naruto-kun write in that paper?" The Hokage asked Kakashi who smiled, no, grinned behind his mask...

"In short? He's as selfless as it can get... He said the same thing Sakumo-tou-sama said..." Kakashi's eye showed his regret and sorrow... His father was one of the best shinobis he ever knew. As he decided to honor his sensei and Obito, he chose to walk on his father's way... And little did the world know, but even as S-ranked Jonin, Kakashi still yet to show everything in his arsenal... The thousand jutsus he copied? His Sharingan? His summoning? It was just the tip of the iceberg as he his the most powerful tools in his arsenal. The only thing that he hated was the fact that he have only TWO ninja skills to master : Fuinjutsu and Senjutsu. While his Chakra reserves were huge, even by Jonin standard, and his control was rivaling many of the Iryo-nins (medical ninjas) around the world, he's still feeling he's way too far to be on Kage level. Jiraiya was getting there, but the Gama Sennin does lack one thing : Prime age.

Make no mistake, if anyone would ask Kakashi about his own opinion about himself, he'd say that he's actually in the bottom of S-ranked shinobis. While it held some of the truths, he compared himself to monsters such as Jiraiya, Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame... And even the SANDAIME Hokage and Raikage.

'Yeah sure you're very close to your father's level... I know that Gai-kun is stronger, but just a bit of time. For ten seconds or less, he's stronger than you. Only Jiraiya is probably stronger than you. I know that if push comes to shove, you'd give Itachi-kun a run for his money...' Hiruzen thought before he asked Kakashi a very random question...

"If you're the one who can pick up any LIVING Konoha ninja to be Hokage, who you'd pick?" Hiruzen asked only for Kakashi to sigh...

"Honestly? I thought once that either Itachi or Shisui would end up as Hokage by now... The first is a Ronin and the second is underground... But I guess Jiraiya-sama would be the best and most logical choice. He's the strongest of the Sannin, and especially... He does have the will of fire... Finally, he's smarter than he shows... Also... He's the most popular author I know about..." Kakashi joked at the end. However, Hiruzen detected about the very subtle joke...

"His commercial failures are some hidden masterpieces... I think if Naruto-kun pass, you should give him a gift. Trust me on this..." Hiruzen advised Kakashi who nodded.

"I'm glad that I learned to use all seven... And that I'm more ready for a team... They better NOT have low expectations, cause if they pass..." Kakashi begun only for the elder man to be kinda sorry for the soon-to-be traumatized six genins, "..I will make sure they limp back home... If I'm feeling nice." Kakashi added with a VERY dark chuckle.

* * *

 **Next day, 7 A.M.**

 **Training ground 3**

Naruto shocked his whole team as he meditated. While Sayuri and Sakura took a small nap, Sasuke, Sai and Kaguya were kinda... Shifty and cranky. Naruto would've told them that if push comes to shove, they need to work together... Sasuke shook his head. Naruto would probably use him... Sai declined politely. Kaguya just shrugged, opting to warn them to get out of her way.

Naruto rarely, very rarely meditated. However, he decided that he have nothing else to do. Besides, Kakashi's advise was to focus on his own chakra...

The blond was feeling it deeply. It was sharp. Sharper than any blade could cut, yet it was free and sometimes random... At the same time, underneath that there was a very sturdy, strong and harder than any mineral... Also, he felt underneath that a flow... A flow that was at the same times calm and feeling like the source of life, yet it was a very strong and raging, capable of uprooting an entire forest.

Then he felt it. A very scary, terrifying and rage fueled chakra that was capable of moving anything, from making tsunamis hundreds of meters tall, to uprooting entire forests, to even eroding an entire mountain... Also, it felt like a raging blazing inferno capable of vaporizing rocks, burning magma itself, igniting water itself, and even burning the very wind...

Naruto jumped full of terror. That Last Chakra was scary. No, not just scary. It was a living walking talking sentient nightmare that would devour everything...

'As Kami-sama as my witness I swear to only rely on my own strength. If I ever use his Chakra... I think I will ask for permission first...' Naruto vowed. Deep inside him, a gargantuan nine tailed fox who's also the strongest Biju was thinking how interesting his jail was...

 **'Heh, if you're going to be a ninja, I might respect you... If you do exactly what I would think you would... Heh, finally someone half worthy...'** The Kyubi thought, **'However, I need to warn him about that so-called Hyuga teammate of his. If she dies, then I'm feeling it would be a really bad thing... I don't know how, but one doesn't live almost a thousand years and not learn anything...'**

Unaware of his tenant's thought, Naruto was thinking about the Biju. True, he never asked to be the Jinchuriki, but was that Biju aware? Was he tired? How bad was his life? Were the nine tailed beasts siblings? Were they a family? He had toooo many questions... Maybe his life was better... Than any Biju. He was mortal. If he ever died, he would join his family at last... What about the Bijus? The Jinchurikis?

He decided that if his sensei would let him, he's going to ask his Jii-chan... Maybe there's more to the nine tailed fox than meets the eye...

 **'Heh, a really interesting human... Never thought in my wildest dreams. He's gullible, however not that much... I want to be free... But then again... Curse you Kushina, Minato! I hate making empty promises... But it was on my honor... Fulcken... Fine by me Old Man! He's not Indra nor Asura... But he's one human I might respect one of these days...'** The fox known as Kurama thought. True, ever since he was sealed, he became strong... MUCH stronger than even.He was never at his full size, which easily dwarfed the other tailed beasts, but eventually... Ever since Kaguya of all people was reborn, he made it his own mission to be stronger than all the Bijus. Now he was easily able to defeat all of his brethren. Only three or four more years and even the Juubi would have a problem if he's not gonna be alone...

 **'Now let's see how strong I can get... Better not be far behind kid, I might allow a mutual partnership... But you will work harder than anything in your whole life to earn it. I don't accept any unworthy person to be a friend of mine... But you, you choose to befriend both... Heh, if that Uchiha girl would be yours, you're gonna be one lucky bastard...'** Kurama thought as he planned many things...

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked his kinda friend of a rival. Naruto sighed...

"Sasuke, there's a thing I will confess to you guys, but not today'ttebayo!" Naruto told his friend who sighed.

"I understand. Everyone have their demons..." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded nervously. In his case, it was litteraly. He had a demonic beast inside of him, although demon by humans standard, doesn't mean he's a litteral demon.

'I don't know when I will be obliged to tell them. Am I ready to risk it all, for what? What if they don't want to be friends...' Naruto's thoughts stopped as he unconsciously cried. Sayuri...

They were friends at the very tender age of six... Before that fateful day. Naruto still remembers everything,for it is his most treasured memory...

 _A full year. They were kinda friends and almost best of friends for a whole year... Naruto saved her from some bullies, by taking a beating yet dishing some back in return... Sayuri's older brother arrived soon and scared them off, he remembers how he, Sasuke and Sayuri... And sometimes Itachi and his late friend, Shisui, were kinda friends.. Whenever the two older teens had time back then... Then, five years ago, Naruto heard of the terrible news... The Uchiha clan was massacred... Naruto's heart fell to the pits of his stomach as he raced like a blur, like a guided missile to the Hokage's office. He remembers how he somehow went past the ANBU, past the heavy doors and yelled at the older man if his friends were alive. Imagine his shock when he heard that Itachi, kind, polite and strong Itachi was the culprit. Naruto then rushed at the Hospital only to find Sasuke on the hospital's cold bed and Sayuri crying her eyes out..._

 _Kami knows, he never cut his friendship... He tried to no avail to hear even a single syllabus from her mouth. She became almost mute, yet Naruto never gave up. Sasuke became filled of hatred toward his own older brother... Naruto didn't blame him yet he didn't know what he'd do in his stead..._ _Then Naruto gave up. Not on his very first bond with his friends, but on trying to bother... The more he thinks about it, the more his very blood boil. He felt lonely again. For one year in his short life, he was happy. For one year, he was loved. For one year he had some friends... The. for the next five, he was almost back to zero... It was the best and worst year in his life. It started like a dream... But ended up as his worst and most horrible nightmare..._

"Oi, Sasuke, think we'll pass?" Naruto asked his kinda friend and future brother.

"Failure is NOT an option." Sasuke replied with a glare. Naruto smirked...

"You think he's going to arrive... Now!" Naruto said calmly as his kage bunshins woke Sakura and Sayuri up. Sakura mumbled but Sayuri imidiately hit his clone hard enough to dispell it. Naruto's eye widened as Sayuri was ready to kill someone.

'What have he done to you?' Naruto thought with guilt heavy on his heart, "Sorry about it, Sayuri-chan. Kakashi-sensei is coming..." Naruto explained. Sayuri this time giggled at him. Yet again, Naruto cried tears of happiness... Finally, his oldest friend was resurfacing... A bit by bit, but she was there, and she's not going anywhere, not this time. It took him five agonizing years to get there, and he would've waited another one hundred and fifty if he needed... But even the tiniest progress was great to him...

"Naruto, what's your nindo?" Sasuke asked Naruto who grinned...

"Loyalty to the closest..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke sighed.

"Mine's to do anything for the most beloved... Guess our goals coincide at the end..." Sasuke was NEVER talkative. Usually an introvert, but seeing his friend unconsciously cry because his own sister giggled, and in a friendly kind of way, made him warm up... Faster than he thought he would...

"Yo. Sorry for being late, my rival and I were challenging each other and then our jinx's sense allerted us so I had to take the longer way since my original way blocked by black cats and Ravens..." Kakashi apologized really sincerely. Naruto was beginning to be terrified from this jinx.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we make an accident with said jinx?" Sasuke decided it was the best way. Naruto grinned a very uncharacteristic blood thirst grin...

"As much as I want to... We can't. He better not show up his face. If he does, then take each and every necessary way, bar killing or maiming or doing any lasting damage, and I mean Evey way, to knock on his wooden face!" Kakashi said irritated. Seriously, his kouhai was nice and professional, but he's a bloody jinx. He hoped Naruto's good luck would rub on them. "One of this team is the ultimate good luck charm... I saw said person walk through alleys of shattered mirrors, black cats, magpies, crows, ladder and the legendary 13th... Yet, his day ended up as a kinda good day..." Naruto was the first one, his back on his team, Kakashi saw his student's blush which evaporated fast...

"Right, so, Kakashi-sensei, can we begin, please?" Naruto asked the Jonin who nodded. As Naruto cracked his knuckles, rolled his neck and shoulders, arched his back and begun to stretch, everyone else's stomachs growled. Naruto looked at them sheepishly...

"Sorry guys... Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I forgotten about the whole no breakfast... And the fish and meat of the day before would've rotted... Sorry guys and girls, but I couldn't let it happen.." Naruto apologized sincerely and Sakura yelled at his selfishness...

"Had I known I would've brought you all some breakfast!" Naruto yelled back in anger and Kakashi sighed. Naruto by far, was the very first genin good enough for his book. By loyalty... However...

"Here's the deal, you have until noon to get a bell." Kakashi told them and Naruto was very attentive. Sakura then asked the worst possible question... The one that ALMOST led to their doom.

"Kakashi-sensei, you only have two bells!" Sakura pointed at the Jonin who smiled jovially behind his mask.

"Those who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy..." Kakashi explained and Naruto sighed. Another wasted six months... But at the same time... Sayuri and Sasuke were ALWAYS together. Twins, very close with each other, and he doubted they'll accept anyone or anything to break their unique blood bond...

"Kakashi-sensei, I will get the bell for my two friends." Naruto said determined as ever.

"Heh, how hard can you bite?" Kakashi asked Naruto who smirked.

"Hard enough to bite through almost any flesh and bones, why?" Naruto replied curiously.

"Well, you should never bark before you bite." Kakashi advised and Naruto nodded. Sasuke was thinking frantically... Naruto would risk six months to a year of academy time? For him and Sayuri? He knows that the blond was loyal, but to forsake his dream?

"So here's what you'll do, when I say start, you will do it. Come at me with the intention to kill and don't worry about my safety. This is your very first order or it's straight to the academy. And DON'T hold off no matter what happens, unless I tell you, got it?" A series of nod were his answer, "Ready? On your mark? Start!" As soon as Kakashi's last word left, they all dispersed and hid themselves. Naruto stayed there, snorting... He was barely holding his laugh...

"Something funny, Mr. Dead last?" Kakashi asked Naruto who shook his head...

"I know who you are. I know that you'll get them from the bottom of the sea or the belly of the earth. Why hide from one of the best trackers?" Naruto asked Kakashi who raised an eyebrow questioning the genin's source of info...

"I just felt it. You give the feeling of Hokage-jiichan, Kiba and Shikamaru... Combined!" Naruto's reply made Kakashi question If he's a sensor ninja.

"Hold on!" Kakashi yelled. The others got the message and fast, from wherever they're hiding, "Naruto, can you feel other's chakra?"

"No! Just a feeling of how they are... And when I'm angry? I feel their negative emotions!" Naruto replied, making Kakashi's eye widen before he eyesmiled at the kid.

"I think I really like you guys at the end..." Kakashi replied.

* * *

 **A.N : Hey, hope you enjoy the remake. I felt that my vision would be better. Although there will be deaths... Oh a LOT more than in canon... But don't expect a lot of gruesome details... However, I feel that the true main characters would survive to the very end...** **About the whole concept... Next time the QA is open. I love the concept so much, I'm ready for anything. Even flames. As long as you respect the ones who lost almost everything... I think I can easily understand them, finally... You only grow with pain. Good or bad or both. You're very welcome.**


	3. Survive and train hard!

**AN : Sorry if my story used to be rushed. I apologise to all of you dear readers for any mistake. English is my 3rd language unfortunately and I don't have a job, sadly. Not from lack of search, but because I'm literally in Hell's deepest pit with the past being my worst torment... Enough about me, back to business, I'm on a very hot streak and I won't give up. I really want to give a quality read however... Well, onto chapter 3, feel free to ask any questions...**

 **Disclaimer : Do I own anything at all? Maybe not. We're in a very short 3 minutes dream if we're lucky...**

* * *

 **Survive and train hard!**

 **Training ground 3**

Kakashi was kinda surprised. And not in a good way. He thought he would enjoy a good book, however, Naruto's ferocity and relentless assault was more fluid than he ever thought. The genin was highly underestimated. It seems that the report about Mizuki's severed spinal cord was true. It was Naruto's job. If Kakashi took a guess, he'd say the blond knee dropped from great heights right into the traitor's back. That or a 12-6 elbow drop. He didn't eliminate either as he was forced to put his book in his back pouch, and Naruto was decent enough to let him do so after the whole failed, 'Sennen Goroshi' thing.

Kakashi was shocked when Naruto, true to his unpredictable manner, used a flash, bang and smoke bomb and kinda dissapeared...

'Heh, clever. You learned well in one single afternoon...' Kakashi's thought were right as twenty clones attacked from ALL directions. While the clones the were clinging gave him troubles, he Kawarimi-ed with a clone and jumped up a tree. Naruto however dispersed his clones. A quick shunshin later, Kakashi sighed as he saw the clones dissapear and Naruto sigh.

'Playtime's over. At least he tried hard...' Kakashi thought as he chopped Naruto's neck. The blond didn't go unconscious until he made a few more bunshins...

'Relentless to the bitter end, huh?' Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's kunai and shuriken barrage, and trap, which neither did work. A clone of Naruto shook his head as he told him that they may not win unless...

Before the clone could finish the discussion, Kakashi's shuriken dispelled the poor clone as it was a killing strike. Kakashi made sure that Naruto doesn't tell his team the lesson he tried to drill into them... For their own good.

One Genjutsu later, Sakura was out for the count, foaming at her mouth...

One quick 'spar' later, Sasuke was burried to his neck.

One Sennen Goroshi and a punch to the stomach later, Sai was down and out. His Ink jutsu wasn't bad... But against Kakashi, it was semi-suicide. The Hatake's terrifyingly acute sense of smell made him easily able to track down Sai based on the ink's smell. However, to give the boy credit, he was good.

Kaguya was the most problametic. Naruto's clones were caught in the double layered trap, and when the third grabbed the bell, Kakashi kicked it hard enough to dispell it. Still, he was decent enough to ask the kid what he's gonna do with the bell, and Naruto said it wasn't his bell, it was their bell. Did the Hokage tell him... No! The two tests were very different in objective... But the whole concept NEVER changed. It only depended on the Jonin sensei...

Kakashi entertained Kaguya until she smashed his berserk button... With a sledgehammer!

* * *

 **With Naruto**

"Guys, you gotta know, that we just don't stand ANY chance. Not that we're not good, but he's like a river. One stone can't make a dam! No matter the size!" Naruto explained as Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah but a boulder..." Sasuke told him only for Naruto to laugh...

"None of us is a boulder. Trust me I... Fuck! Get down! Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto used a sea of shadow clones, numbered in the thousands and held tightly as he protected all of his friends. Naruto was really scared about their collective lives! A freaking hurricane that uprooted a few tree trunks almost had them... Until Kakashi's enraged yell made them realize, it was no hurricane... It was Kaguya!

 **With Kakashi**

The Jonin lifter his hitae-ate and used his Sharingan. Apart from Gai, he was definitely the very best at Taijutsu. However, he barely kept up with the white haired girl... Until she became reckless enough to endangered the lives of his cute future little genins... Well, partially...

However, as she used her strongest attacks, add her frustration, she would've killed her teammates, if it wasn't, ironically, for the dead-last of all people to save their lives as he formed walls of explosive clones...

'Naruto, thank you!' Kakashi's thought as he used his Sharingan to check on his students and fast. Seeing as they're all doing great, he glared at Kaguya and unleashed the worst killer intent the Hyuga EVER felt. It was enough to terrify all of his other genins. Good. Maybe THIS is their wake-up call.

It wasn't even ten a.m. when the masked Jonin stopped the whole test. He gave them his coldest and most apathetic look he could master...

"What am I going to do with you?" Kakashi spat at most of them. "One is way lower than trash, one is useless, one is overcoscious, one is prideful... One is a bloody mask!" Kakashi tore into them. "There's no need to send you back to the academy..."

"Did we pass?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"The lot of you should quit being ninja all together. Finally, when I thought I have one decent enough future ninja... I get a suicidal punk! All of you are the worst bunch of little punks I have EVER met. Even the most likeable one is included!"

Naruto hang his head in shame. Behind him, Sai was hog-tied, his hands wrapped in duct tape. Kaguya was very tightly tied, with ninja wire and a few chakra suppression seals, Sayuri and Sakura were also tied up. Sasuke was blind in rage as he rushed toward Kakashi, who in a blur sat over him as he laid on the ground, a kunai in his neck.

"See? I was right about it... Punks alright!" Kakashi gave his judgement before he started his breaking speech.

"Sai, you could've helped, yet you acted on your own." Kakashi semi-glared at the pale kid. "Sayuri, you didn't even try!" Kakashi shot her a frigid cold stare. "Sakura, you didn't even help Naruto who was a few meters away from you!" Kakashi was practically angry. "Naruto, stop your idiocies and start appreciating your life for once. You jump at the danger willingly. Your intentions are noble... But lack of strategy and information killed many ninjas." Naruto hung his head in shame. While Kakashi was happy that one of them was willing to sacrifice himself, for the team at least... It had to be the one who's death would awake Armageddon again...

"Sasuke, I saw how Naruto whistled, how he tried to get you help him. Why you did have to try and prove something that should be left un-poked?" Kakashi told Sasuke who sighed. His sensei's words were true... At this rate, pride will get him killed...

"Sensei, can't you just... Let Sasuke go?" Naruto asked politely only for Kakashi's idea to materialize...

"I will let you kill one of them, and I'll let them all go, and maybe become a team... Kill Sayuri, or they all die!" Kakashi attempted to bait Naruto to do exactly what he knew...

"Oi, how about I kill myself? Who's gonna miss me anyways? No family means freedom from this rotten dream called world!" Naruto said with conviction as he was about to drive the kunai into his heart. Kakashi shot like a lightning bolt, desarmed the genin before he punched him with enough force to give him a concussion. Sayuri yelled her friend's name as Kakashi shook his head and shook with rage...

"Don't you EVER repeat a stunt like this AGAIN!" Kakashi's voice made Naruto's core shake. Did he care?

"What about most of us, huh?" Kakashi barked at Naruto who apologized quietly. "Besides, you're the one I can kinda tolerate!" Naruto's eyes widened. Was his new sensei serious about what he said?

"Now then, the five previous I can somehow excuse... But you Kaguya... I can NEVER forgive! You didn't care if your attacks killed or crippled your teammates... What kind of people are you?" Kakashi's tone scared the Hyuga. "I swear if it wasn't for... I would've killed you right there and then!" The whole team was shocked. Their sensei was that scary?

"You know, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash..." Kakashi's sentence made Naruto grin. Finally, someone reliable enough.

"Naruto, congratulations on figuring out... I saw it, what you would've suggested would have made you pass... Now then, Naruto, Sasuke, I order you to eat a double bento, but don't give ANY of the four tied any food... See you later..." Sasuke was shocked as the Jonin dissapeared. Naruto sighed before he cut three of the four genins. He left only Kaguya as he couldn't afford to risk setting the seals...

"What are you..." Sayuri started to protest only for Naruto to shush her and gave her one of his two bentos.

"I'm not hungry... At all. I lost my appetite. Sai, Sasuke, feed Kaguya. None of you are doing this on a full stomach... I'm still full... Kinda. Sayuri-chan, feed Sakura. She's definitely on a diet so she have it worst." Naruto practically ordered them. Sasuke smirked before he gave his second bento to Naruto...

"You must eat too! No discussion. Besides, you're our semi-leader..." Sasuke joked as Naruto was shocked. Was Sasuke for real.

Not a second later, the whole sky darkened as Kakashi appeared in front of them. Rage and thunder and lighting booming. "You six little punks... ALL PASS!" Kakashi's tone was ominous before he smiled at the end and beamed. Naruto smirked. Sasuke and Sayuri smiled. Sai had a ghost of a smile, Sakura was beaming... Only Kaguya was ashamed.

"Sayuri, what was the whole point?" Kakashi's tone left no room for argument as the Uchiha girl sighed, nodded and explained...

"The whole point of this exercise was about teamwork. Kakashi sensei's test was simply hidden litteraly underneath the underneath. In short, underneath the whole trying to get a bell, a test to see how we'll try. Underneath that test, a test to see self-sacrificing and teamwork..." Sayuri explained before Naruto tackled her into a bone- rushing hug...

"SAYURI-CHAN, PRAISE KAMI-SAMA THAT YOU TALKED AGAIN! I WAS SERIOUSLY THINKING HOW TO KIDNAP TSUNADE..." Naruto shouted as Kakashi separated them, the Uchiha girl was taking huge gulps of air. Naruto almost killed her...

"Na-ru-to!" Sayuri muttered and Naruto grinned. Same old times...

"Go!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on trees and litteraly bounced on every surface as an angry Uchiha girl was breathing fire, litteraly, a few yards away behind him. Kakashi just sighed. This was getting ridiculous!

* * *

 **Exactly noon**

"Naruto, do you EVER get tired?" Kakashi asked curiously. Sayuri was completely winded. Naruto however seems like a world class athlete in his peak condition and prime that walked five steps...

"Nah. Never. I guess it's a perk... Of my secret." Naruto replied. His sensei had them run at top speed, and he ran with them, kinda encouraging kinda whipping them to shape. By the end of the first hour, most have dropped. Only Kaguya, Sasuke and Naruto remained. Only Naruto and Kaguya were looking absolutely normal... Excluding Kakashi who nodded.

"Okay team, time to go and eat. You choose what and how..." Kakashi said as he eyesmiled. "Back to you in an hour or so... Unless I meet my jinx of a friend..." Kakashi told his team as most of them were completely exhausted. Naruto looked at them...

"How about some fish?" Naruto suggested only for all of them to sigh.

"I don't know how to fish..." Kaguya admitted.

"Dead tired!" The others muttered.

"Fine! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto made a few clones who all nodded. A bit of time later, they came back and with some very well cooked fishes. Everyone whistled at the show.

"My treat today. It's kinda like a celebration of becoming genins..." Naruto told them and they accepted the food and they ate with a gusto...

After the meal, Naruto just laid on his back, under the shade of the tree. Even he wanted to have a nap at this time of the year. It was his right, no?

He heard the good comments about the fishes, and he didn't want to reveal that he's the one who cooked that meal.

* * *

 **Hokage's** **Office**

Kakashi sighed as everyone looked at him expecting a long rapport. However, Kakashi's words were Curt and to the point... Straight to the point.

"They passed!" Kakashi said as he dissipated in a plume of smoke, making one Nara Shikaku think about the Jonin's mental capacity...

Kakashi could brag. They all, or almost all, did. But the masked Jonin was different. He didn't brag or show off neither his abilities nor his face nor his strength. Asuma and Kurenai were the most shocked. Who could've figured out the hardest of tests?

"I guess I have a really scary team..." Kakashi, who ate his lunch quickly and was now in front of the Konoha K.I.A. Monument promising everyone that he'll do more than a thousand percent...

'Tou-chan, I finally understand you. One of my students is almost like you... Although he's the dead-last and suffered some heavy negligence, he's going to change the world one day. Mikoto-san, Obito, your children or cousins are going to be famous and strong. Hizashi-san, your adoptive daughter have no equal as a shinobi... Almost. But she needs to learn a few important things. Sai is one kind soul under the wrong way...' Kakashi's talk was interrupted as Naruto arrived.

"Something that bothers you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked only for the kid to nod as he searched for a name... Well, a last name...

"Uzumaki Kushina... is she...?" Naruto asked Kakashi who shrugged...

"I think... I mean, did you find any other name?" Kakashi asked Naruto who then cried...

And proceeded to cut his palm and squeezed, really hard. 'Kaa-chan, I'm hoping you're watching me. Rest until I arrive!' Naruto offered his prayers.

"If you have anything you want to tell me, you're free!" Kakashi told Naruto who shook his head and Kakashi ruffled his student's hair. Naruto looked at him with a new light. "One last thing, as most of you guys are practically like me... You can all ask me about anything you want to learn. It's just that as shinobis and kunoichis, you'll have some high expectations, and I can't afford to let you down. So, if you want, you can tell them..." Kakashi's tone left Naruto thinking...

"I want to, I mean, I trust them, but just not to that extent sensei... You know about... him, yet you still want to be our sensei, so yeah... Thanks for telling me about my... I might tell them... Maybe? But the other part I can't, not today, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto hesitated about the whole subject.

"I understand. Warn them though... When we're done, the luckiest one of you will limp home. And no, I'm totally serious." Kakashi warned his student who nodded.

"The boss will be in touch. Thanks a lot, Kakashi-sensei." The one that Kakashi talked to was a clone? The Jonin was kinda terrified from the potential that Naruto would reach. He just prayed that the kid don't lose his... Kindness.

* * *

 **With team seven**

"Guys! I found out about my Mom!" Naruto practically beamed at the news he received. "Oh, and Kakashi-sensei warned us that at the end of the day, we'll be lucky if we limped home... Let's hope not Dattebayo!" Naruto wished that the last statement was a lie... Unfortunately, it wouldn't be... For now however...

"So, Naruto-kun, who was she?" Sayuri asked, interested to know her friend's mother's name...

"Well, we have the last surname... Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto announced and Sai was shocked for the very first time.

"Sai? Do you know her?" Sakura asked Sai who whistled...

"More than know about her... She was... Well, a very fierce and almost fearless woman... She was an amazing Futon, Suiton and Inton user... An amazing Kenjutsu and Taijutsu... And one of the best Fuinjutsu users in Konoha if not the world... The heiress of the Uzumaki clan with their Hijutsu, The Fusa Kongo (Adamantine chakra chains)..." Sai told what he red about her in the bingo book.

"Say, how strong were she?" Sasuke asked only for Sai to sight...

"Sasuke-san, trust me, it's gonna open up the wounds of the past... But she ended her career at around twenty something years old... She attended the same class with the Yondaime Hokage... And the most amazing thing, she had a friend... Well, a very friendly rivalry... I can't say more, you'll both kill me!" Sai trembled. He was warned about telling the Uchiha twin anything about their past... Well, family's past.

"That's the right call Sai. Sasuke, Sayuri, now then, play time is permanently over... Sakura, this isn't a game. Same goes for you Naruto. Oh and Kaguya, next time think twice, I only showed a little fraction..." Kakashi kinda warned. As he motioned to his now official students to sit down, he begun lying the ground rules.

"Rule 1... We work as a team, train as a team, fight as a single body and act like a family. When on mission, one moment, one moment is all it takes for a life to end!" Kakashi explained the dangers. Sakura was dejected. Sasuke and Sayuri both nodded. Naruto was extremely attentive. Kaguya was listening. Sai wrote.

"Rule 2... We help each other, emotionally, physically and as ninjas. As a team, we work, eat, train, take missions and sometimes even have to sleep together. We might spend more hours together that apart." Kakashi explained further and Naruto grinned.

"Rule 3. Pride kills! This concerns you three!" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke, Naruto and Kaguya. "Some of you are ready to throw their pride out of the window for the team. Those who have pride as their judge doesn't often live long. Better overestimate the enemy than your own abilities! You can't fight, better avoid, or even run if possible. Even genins can kill prideful Kages and Chunins easily kill someone of an S-rank because they underestimated them. Fights must be fast, and no toying. You aren't kids playing ninja, you're the real deal! You're expected to kill! You see an opening act upon it! Never ever show off." Kakashi's killing intent spiked at the end. Naruto somehow shook it off, then Sasuke and Finally Sayuri.

"Rule 4. You don't only train hard and smart, you train whenever you can. One day of training means a huge difference in the battlefield. You could be one minute away from mastering a jutsu that would save your life..." Kakashi explained with a grim tone.

"Rule 5. While the whole thing I told you is true, unfortunately, I'm not the higher up... every mission can be the last... I've once seen a regular C-rank end up as an S-rank mission because of one single missed detail... One moment of weakness..." Kakashi's grim tone did crush their dreams about the ninja world. Sensing the shift, Kakashi eyesmiled.

"You know, it's ALWAYS better be safe than Sorry. Now then Sayuri, what's your dream?" Kakashi's tone broke the Uchiha girl from her sad thoughts.

"I... I want to know the truth, be dependable for a certain someone... And maybe have a family of my own? But currently, mine is to be a very strong konoichi." Naruto saluted the girl in acknowledgement and respect.

"Sai, what's your true dream?" Kakashi ordered. Naruto knew what it meant.

"I want my older brother to be safe, to see him again, to find a cure..." Sai teared at the end. Naruto smirked. At least he was really wearing a mask.

"Welcome back, Sayuri-chan. Welcome Sai!" Naruto finally smiled.

"Kaguya, what's your true dream?" Kakashi asked the white haired who sighed...

"Many... Too many wills! Hizashi-tou-sama won't come back, Neji-nii-san lost himself... Hinata-sama gets to be weak... With no repurcussion! I just wanted one thing... A bit of moral Justice... So, we better grow strong..." Kaguya announced.

"Wooo! About dam time!" Naruto said only for Kakashi's eye evil glint to make all of them nervous...

"Before anything, let's start our very first basic training... A spar in Taijutsu..." Kakashi's tone was hiding some nasty surprise...

* * *

 **That evening**

"Fuckin... Scarecrow of hell... Screw... " Naruto mumbled curses as he limped back home. His team stopped as they were driven to Chakra exhausting. He was the unlucky one... Kakashi never stopped the training... Not for him. Not only that, but Kakashi gave him books to read and memorise... It meant no sleeping unless he makes a few Kage Bunshins.

At least Kakashi talked with many stores... Needless to say they were almost as intimidated by a livid Jiraiya or even Itachi. Kakashi promised to teach him the path of the thieves. Naruto smirked. Payback time with the ultimate prank!

'He better makes me stronger. How am I supposed to be the iron wall?' Naruto thought. As he went back home, he just boiled water, made a few cup ramen, added some meat, ate his meal with a few fruits, took a shower and went to sleep...

5 a.m. However, Kakashi woke him up.

"Seriously Kakashi-sensei? We're still at dawn!" Naruto yelled angrily at his new sensei. True, he was full of energy, but Kakashi eyesmiled at him.

"Naruto, I think I will start now. See the two sets of lockpicks? One is for you if you manage to unlock this one..." Kakashi told Naruto who smirked.

"How am I supposed to do so?" Naruto asked only for Kakashi to reply. His mask made him almost unreadable.

"Well, all you have to do is to..." Kakashi explained to his now fully attentive student. Naruto went and a few seconds later, he did unlock it. Kakashi's eye widened as Naruto just did unlock one of the best security locks... With an average set of lockpicks.

"Naruto, how did you...?" Kakashi asked Naruto who smiled.

"Well, all I did was play around with it. Nothing special nor hard." Naruto's reply made Kakashi laugh at the honesty...

"It was a really hard lock by the way. If not one of the hardest to unlock. It seems that you're a natural thief..." Kakashi assessed Naruto. "Ok, Next thing is..."

* * *

 **One hour later**

'This kid is terrifying. His stealth and abilities as a thief are just scary. He can easily raid a village, and with a few sealing scrolls... Yeah, I don't even want to know!' Kakashi's thoughts were right on the spot before he smiled.

"Well, since that old man's store allows you now, why don't you go buy some supplies?" Kakashi asked Naruto who blushed.

"Actually, I'm currently ryoless, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto replied sadly.

"Hmmm... In this case... Take this sealing scroll. We have about an hour so you know what I want you to do... Meanwhile, I prepared a few bentos just in case... Take one as a token of appreciation how you learned fastly..." Kakashi offered kindly and was amazed how Naruto wolfed his breakfast within a few seconds.

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, I think that I have a lot of food that would be rotten within a few days... So why don't I go now and try to catch something?" Naruto asked Kakashi who nodded and gave him a fishing rod?

"Don't usually need it. You can return it whenever you don't..." Kakashi's friendly deeds made Naruto feel that he may be using his sensei...

"I don't know..." Naruto begun before Kakashi kinda stop him.

"No discussion!" Kakashi's reply and tone was final and Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Later I guess that we'll be having a shared meal." Naruto had nothing else to offer.

"Well, Let's go there then." Kakashi shunshined with Naruto. The kid went to try and catch the team's lunch. Amazingly, he caught a few adult salmons...

"Wow Naruto, I'm impressed. Later I guess that lunch's on you." Kakashi joked only for Naruto to nod. The sensei asked his student then, "How did your chakra feel?"

"At first, it felt like... Wind. Sharp, free and can change directions in an instant. Then it felt strong, sturdy and stable, like earth. Then, it felt flowing like water, at times calmly at times with power strong enough to crush anything... Finally I felt a terrifying chakra that felt like it can burn everything..." Naruto explained and Kakashi was shocked. Naruto have three affinities and fourth is they count the Kyubi...

"Good. Today's lessons will be about some very important things... Also, we'll start by getting you up to speed. Starting with weights." Kakashi told Naruto who nodded. A few minutes later, the team arrived.

"Morning everyone!" Kakashi greeted his team who looked kinda tired.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!" The team greeted as Kakashi eyesmiled.

"Well, for today let's start with the physical aspect. Who can move this boulder?" Kakashi asked his team. He pointed at a boulder that probably weighed in the tons. They all looked at him as he had grown a second head.

"I can!" Naruto replied as Sakura and Sai told him to stop lying. Naruto then proceeded to somehow lift the boulder over his head and throw it a few meters away.

"What?" Naruto asked as they watched him with bugged eyes. Even Sasuke was kinda afraid how his friend grew up this fast.

"How much did it weigh?" Kakashi asked Naruto who grinned.

"Only a couple of tons. Why?" Naruto asked oblivious to the team.

"A couple of bloody tons?" Sayuri almost yelled. How strong the guy was.

"Well, I started with a hundred kilo, and since I didn't know, I just tried to increase by twice the weight... Still can't win against Lee..." Naruto whispered the last part but Kakashi's hearing was sharp.

"Since when did you do this?" Kakashi's tone reeked with interest.

"Two years ago I started.. My boulders now weight about... Seven tons?" Naruto replied and now Sasuke was glaring at him.

"How can you progress this fast?" Sasuke asked Naruto who shrugged.

"At first I always have to almost crawl, the. limp, now I can take it. Kakashi-sensei's yesterday training was the first time I limp back home." Naruto explained.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sakura muttered, "How strong your attacks are?" Sakura asked only for Kakashi's reply to shock her.

"I feel sorry for any chunin that spares with him!" Kakashi's reply was honest. But he knew how Naruto progressed so fast. However, the blond staggered for a bit.

"Time to review Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto told Kakashi who smiled under his mask.

"Okay, here goes..." Kakashi told the blond and soon enough, Sakura realized how Naruto is very different than it seems...

"Wow, now you're not an idiot... Still an Usuratonkachi though..." Sasuke commented.

"Naruto, from this day forward, you will read enough books... And eat as diversely as I told you!" Kakashi's tone made Naruto nod.

"Alright everyone. First thing first... Let's start with Taijutsu!" Kakashi said in a tone that promised a bit of pain.

* * *

 **Later**

"Seriously? How can Naruto take that much punishment?" Kaguya asked. She was easily a fragile powerhouse. Naruto took about fifty hits and he shook them off. fifty first though...

"Ouch. Now it start to hurt!" Naruto replied.

"Oh I see. Naruto, your our tank it seems..." Kakashi's tone was flat.

Sayuri took the third most hits, Sasuke was second... But Naruto took an abusive punishment and he was still standing and he didn't even flinch. Kakashi knew that the short genin have a lot of muscle, but this was scary...

"Say, how can you memorise this much details?" Kakashi asked Naruto who grinned.

"Simple. I just use chakra more than usual on my brain and eyes..." Naruto started and Sasuke jumped.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I send Chakra into my eyes and brain... That's it!" Naruto replied and immediately, Sasuke palmed himself and started to mumble curses before he sent his Chakra to his eyes. Soon enough, they turned red with one tomoe each...

"That's cool!" Naruto commented.

"Now then, let the real training begin.

* * *

 **A month later**

Team seven did a lot of D-rank missions. Chores or not, it kept building their bond. Now they became tight. Sasuke felt that Kakashi's a real sadistic... However, they all grew in leaps and bounds.

They even found out about their affinities. Naruto was wind. Sai was fire. Sayuri's fire affinity was strong. Sakura's was earth. And Kaguya, amazingly, was wood. Who would've thought?

So, in short, in the past month they learned a lot of chakra control exercises, a lot of Taijutsu sessions, they started using weights, and now, today they would start the real training...

Nature transformation. It was surely going to be hard. Really hard... It would take them a very long time, but they will do it. One way or another...

Meanwhile, Naruto was working even harder. The bearings they took from Kakashi was humiliating. Not even he, Sasuke and even Kaguya, who's a master of ALL the Hyuga Jyuken were able to touch him. He and Sasuke were two speed demons, Kaguya was a Taijutsu monster... Sayuri was easily their 4th strongest and Sakura was a Genjutsu genius. Sai was unorthodox... But none of them had a chance, even if they combined their game strategy, they did lose... However, at best, Kaguya was an A-ranked threat. Kakashi is an S-ranked ninja, the A-ranked threats are a stat. The S-ranked were less than handful... You can easily count them on one hand each generation... Almost. The difference was the same between a lake and an ocean. While lakes were big, oceans swallow seas, which are even bigger. The difference between elite Jonin and Kage material was that huge.

'Goddamnit!' Sasuke cursed mentally as he and his twin walked to their only home away from home... The training ground.

Sakura bloomed with the right training. Not only she was amazing at dodging, but she became stronger. The fangirl went out, the konoichi came in.

Naruto is a beast. No doubts. How can anyone else lift a seven tons boulders and make it into a training weight was beyond him. However, even with weights, Naruto was becoming very strong. Kakashi joked about it, but Sayuri imidiately knew what he means... Naruto will end up as a war machine...

"Yo. I can't believe I didn't do it yet!" Naruto explained as he and his clones tried to cut a rock with wind chakra... into a two dozen pieces at the same time.

"Sasuke-chan, do you think that Kakashi have a plan for Naruto-kun ?" Sayuri asked her brother, concerned about her friend.

"Don't care. Unfortunately, Naruto earned it. It pains me, but he's one person I know will help us when the time comes..." Sasuke replied. While their training was hard, they had MUCH less steps than Naruto.

"I count on him more than anyone else, and it's not because of his strength..." Sayuri replied. She didn't want Itachi to die. Her older brother may have made the most heinous deed, but she once asked him about his dream. She was shocked when he told her that his dream would always be the same : Peace!

"Sasuke-chan, I think that deep down he's a pacifist..." Sayuri told her brother who glared at her.

"Pacifist my fucking ass! He killed Mom, Dad, our whole family. If he was really peaceful, he'd spare the children and women and elderly. He became a bloody psychopath from hell! How can you still love him, huh?" Sasuke scolded his sister. Naruto interfered and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, she's your older sister." Naruto told his friend calmly.

"A few minutes. Also, how couldn't she be enraged at someone who betrayed his family? We should've died..." Sasuke muttered his last thought...

"I have no one but you guys. I don't have a family, so you're my family..." Naruto explained. "So there's no I, for there's only a we. Now, Sasuke, I want to know everything... Also, if you could, forgive me for asking the hardest... But try to remember the very last second you saw... That man!" Sasuke glared at Naruto before he sighed... Sayuri just nodded at her brother, signifying her acceptance.

"Fine, here's what happened that fateful accursed night... We were held on the academy before we went back home... He knocked Sayuri out and he used a mighty Genjutsu, making me see what he did. Then I went after him... At the end, when he was out, I remember... Seeing him crying?" Sasuke told the last detail with a question.

"You saw him crying? Sayuri-chan, how was he after Shisui-san..." Naruto asked and couldn't get over it.

"It was the very first time he was shaken. But then he was accused of killing him and he exploded in a fit of rage." Sayuri replied, her heart heavy.

"Was he acting different than usual to you two?" Naruto asked very seriously.

"No." The twin replied. Naruto however was silent. It took him five full minutes before he replied.

"Sasuke, Sayuri, I'm gonna tell you one thing... Don't kill him. There's something that doesn't add up. I mean, he had no motive at all. I remember talking with him once about our dreams. He told me that he had two dreams... One is like my old one. The second was to prevent any war... The problem is that we don't know for sure... But I think that I have an idea that might work... But first, we need to complete our very first step... Mastering everything we learn..." Naruto told them and Sasuke almost lashed at him.

"How don't you see? He killed our parents. His and our own parents. He even killed his girlfriend! Only a monster can do so..." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked at him.

"You know, only you and Sayuri-chan were my first friends... You told me your own demon, so here's mine... I'm a human sacrifice. The Jinchuriki of a Biju..." Naruto started. "The Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyubi, so he sealed him into an newborn... It was on my birthday... See where this is going?" Naruto asked as the Uchiha twin raised an eyebrow each. He decided to continue, "I have the Kyubi sealed inside of me... The Yondaime, decided to sacrifice me and my childhood to save the village. His last wish was thrown into a flaming volcano to see me as a hero..." Naruto then sighed. "If you two decide to end your friendship with me, so be it. Just don't tell anyone, it's an S-rank secret."

"So? You're stronger than most of us, what does that change?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"You're our Naruto-kun. The very same guy who saved me, who's my best and first friend. What does that change? We just know." Sayuri replied. Naruto was shocked as he felt no deceive coming from them. For a few minutes they were silent. For a few minutes they were out of their loneliness. For a few minutes, they conquered their demons...

Then the rest of the team arrived. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. He saw and heard everything. He felt happy where his team was going...

"Honestly, I think you're the best team ever!" Kakashi praised. Naruto nodded as he felt a bit of happiness. A few hours later, he realized why he needs to be stronger... His team needs him and his power.

It took Naruto another week before he finished his training. However, he was behind his team in elemental chakra manipulation. However, Kakashi rewarded his patience with a bigger jutsu repertoire. Naruto knew why Kakashi wanted him to master all these steps... Wind Chakra is dangerous. It's sharpness is a double edged sword... It could either help you out of a sticky situation, or make it worse.

Naruto became a perfectionist before he knew. He really wanted to be better. Much better... His team grew up strong. Sakura even learned a fire jutsu. Sayuri was the best fire user among them. Sai and Sasuke learned a few good jutsus. Naruto however was the most advanced currently... He had learned five jutsus... And he found out that a C-rank wind jutsu is strong enough to be considered a force majeure...

For the next few weeks, Naruto focused on mastering his jutsus. Even accidentally inventing a few ones... But only one is good enough to be used in battle.

Also, they had participated in a LOT of D ranks. Naruto almost snapped... At the end, out of pity, Kakashi decided to take them in a nice C-rank mission... Maybe?

* * *

 **AN : Of you want surprises, I will give you a couple of surprises. Wave arc is next. And more details next time. Also, I'm gonna take a little break until I get even one single more review. You know that 13 is unlucky, no?** **Oh, and more details next time. Also, my plan with this is simple : A totally scary butterfly of doom... Hehehe, it's not really that dark, but death is cheaper than in Canon. Anyway, whenever you want to talk I'm ready.**


	4. Tidal Waves

**AN : Hey everyone. I wasn't joking about it. Yeah, reviews are our fuel. The more time we can afford the more we write. Unfortunately, we have one problem : We don't usually get as much time as we want... But reviews makes us more motivated.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything. This is a butterfly of doom what if and since I don't have a PC, I can't post it on YouTube...**

* * *

 **Tidal waves**

 **Konohagakure, Hokage office**

Naruto smirked as the Daimyo's wife crushed the accursed cat. The others were almost sympathetic toward it... Especially Sakura.

"Heh, that's exactly what I wanted to see!" Naruto told Kakashi who nodded. Seriously, that cat was a demon in disguise. Dogs are much better... Especially his beloved ninkens...

"Hokage-sama, I think that team seven is really ready now..." Kakashi told the old man who smiled. He knows how cautious can Kakashi get. Especially about his cute little Genins. Kakashi is one of the very few Jonins who think twice before doing anything... Especially if it involves his comrades.

"Hokage-sama, please reconsider. They barely had two months when they graduated." Iruka request.

"I really appreciate it, Iruka-sensei, but Kakashi-sensei is a real slave driver. Trust me, he knows us better than anyone else dattebayo." Naruto replied. While he really loved his academy teacher, he didn't want him to be involved in a judgement call.

"Iruka-san, I really appreciate how you're concerned about my soldiers, but they're my soldiers to look after. Trust me, while they're no longer your students, you're still their teacher, but it is my responsibility to defend them to the bitter end." Kakashi replied. Iruka was shocked as the Hokage continued.

"Kakashi-kun speaks the truth, Iruka-kun. I have no doubts that he made sure they're more than ready for a few bandits. So, in this case, send Tazuna-san in..." Hiruzen ordered one of his ninja to send the client. Said client appears to be an old man with a straw hat, an A-tank, a towel around his neck and had a grayish goatee.

"Really? I get some brats when I ask for protection? They don't look that good, especially the short one." Tazuna kinda insulted the genins.

Naruto bolted and if it wasn't for Kakashi's reflexes as he lifted the ground-to-ground missile, the client would've been dead.

"No killing anyone who insults you, Naruto!" Kakashi chided sternly. Naruto was one feet away from Tazuna in the blink of an eye.

"Whatever. Old man, better apologize unless you want an accident to happen to you!" Sasuke was the first to reprimand the client. In the inside however... 'Fast! Naruto is fast enough to make it look like a shunshin. And he didn't even use his chakra. It was pure physical strength... How strong will you be? How did you hide it?' Sasuke thought as Naruto calmed down a bit.

"Okay, you have some hope kid. Sorry about the harsh word, don't need any kids blood on my conscious." Tazuna seemed descent enough and Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry about us, boss. We're easily able to defeat anything they throw out way apart the very best..." Naruto semi-boasted. Kakashi however bumped him on his head.

"Pride in the team's strength is acceptable, but pride in me isn't Naruto!" Kakashi chided his student who nodded as if he didn't take any damage at all. "Tazuna-san, don't worry, you're safe and sound with us!"

"If all is set, see you tomorrow on the gate at ten." Kakashi told his team who all nodded. As they walked out, Sayuri had one idea...

"So, how about a team lunch? We never did so." Sayuri told her team only for Naruto to sigh.

"Can I choose? There's only one restaurant I trust... Ichiraku Ramen. And no, ramen is their famous meal. They prepare many other things, anything else in a ramen soup is sold individually..." Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine by me!" Sasuke's wit was sharp. No way he'd embarrass a friend who shared his deepest secret.

"Same with me!" Sai picked how Naruto can be stubborn.

"I guess it won't hurt?" Sakura added.

"Why not?" Kaguya agreed.

"It's a deal then..." Sayuri finalized. She was proud in her team now if she wasn't before...

Soon enough they went to Ichiraku Ramen and had a good meal. Naruto even broke the record at 40 bowls. He was kinda teased by Ayame about having a girlfriend, which he denied vehemently. While Sai asked about many things, Sasuke and Kaguya talked the least. Sayuri also talked a bit here and there. Kakashi eyesmiled as he watched his beloved team bond together. It seems that his lessons were hammered down...

"Good or bad, we're one..." Naruto told himself as they walked each to either train or to their own devices. The strongest four decided to train. Sai and Sakura were either catching up with some dear brother, or seeking an old friend to amend their broken bond...

"Sakura, why are you seeking team 10?" An adult voice was heard close to her.

"Kakashi-sensei! Well I... I need to find Ino and apologize to her... For ending our friendship I mean..." Sakura replied.

"Hmmm... Just tell her to stop her diet, and maybe pick up the pace... But don't tell her or her team about anything I trained you, deal?" Kakashi told Sakura who nodded. Earlier he warned Sai. He knows that Hiashi won't care about a branch member. Sasuke and Sayuri were already secretive... And Naruto would never betray them...

"Fine Kakashi-sensei... But why?" Sakura asked her teacher who smiled behind his mask.

"Because my dear cute little genin they will be our competitors one day. If we gloat, how are we going to surprise them?" Kakashi's tone was implying that in the future they won't be just friends...

"Okay, but it's the least I can do... I mean pushing Ino..." Sakura replied. Kakashi gave her a proud look. His cute little genins would grow up to be even more legendary than anything else... Especially Naruto and Sasuke... He now understood his father perfectly... Gai had surpassed him when it comes to Taijutsu. His rival and now best friend, could use the one thing that makes him the world's strongest, but Kakashi forbade him to leave it as the one choice he'd leave, even as a last resort, as long it wasn't the fate of the entire world.

Friendship and sporty rivalry was good.. As long as pride wasn't there. Kakashi of course humoured Gai, the man was definitely one of the best shinobis he knows about... As a person too... True, Gai killed, but he never enjoyed that aspect... Yet he understood.

Kakashi decided to kill only to protect, however, he thought about it. It's a rotten corrupt cruel world. But he really wished one of his students would be the one to change all that.

For now, it's time to train... And Kakashi's training was much more arduous than it looks... While he awakened his Mangekyo, he decided it would never be used, unless to save a friend's life...

* * *

 **The next day**

Kakashi had the right idea to go to his students home and help them packing... Naruto decided to come prepared. Kunais and Shuriken, ninja wires, a lot of explosive notes... And finally, a couple of Fuma Shurikens.

Sasuke and Sayuri did the same. Sakura picked a few equipments and a tent. She also had a first aid kit. Sai had come ready too. Kaguya was the first one to not prepare anything...

"Why you didn't...?" Kakashi asked the Hyuga who sighed.

"No one does stomach me..." She replied coldly. Kakashi's sigh explained everything. Her own clan...

And at ten a.m., they went together... Even though Naruto was a bit excited about going out of the village, he restrained himself. Kaguya then whispered in a barely audible volume that there's going to be an ambush. Naruto tensed up, his hands were intertwined just in case...

Sasuke and Sayuri looked relaxed, but they were anything but. Sai was ready. Sakura ignored everything, but her inner warned her. Only Kakashi and Tazuna were relaxed. Kakashi was at the very rear, while Naruto was their rearguard. Their Avantgarde was Kaguya. Sasuke, Sayuri, Sai and Sakura were their midguard...

And it struck as two Kiri ninjas attacked and killed Kakashi by wrapping him in a chain and shredding him.

"Fuckers!" Naruto yelled in rage as he summoned a few clones. Sasuke and Sayuri imidiately immobilized them. Sakura and Sai were in front of Tazuna. Kaguya lashed at them while the clones hit Naruto who decided to use his first fully mastered wind jutsu once he was at blank range.

"Futon : Daitoppa!" Naruto yelled as a great wind breach appeared from his mouth and threw the two Chunins back. However, a few more bunshins tried to attack Tazuna...

And a blink of the eyes later... Kakashi appeared after knocking the two Chunins out and Killin all their mizu bunshins...

"Great job team. Sai, Sakura, you did better than expected. Sasuke, Sayuri, Kaguya, you're amazing. Naruto, why did you freeze a split second? It's okay... But try not to do so next time..." Kakashi's review made Naruto pound the ground in frustration and anger... He could've gotten his team killed!

"I'm really sorry everyone..." Naruto said ashamed of his poor performance. Sayuri however smacked him.

"It's okay Hohige-kun. I mean, I just moved on my own... I didn't even realize." The Raven haired admitted.

"Heh, at least you did something..." Sasuke admitted.

"You tried at least." Kaguya replied. She was able to move, as she's strong enough to do so, somehow...

"Well then... I could've killed them both instantly but... I wanted to see their target. And it was you, Tazuna-san. Now, why shouldn't I stop this mission? Especially that Naruto was I.I.D.?" Kakashi's tone was jovial, but he was seething.

"Oh, this?" Naruto asked only to ram a Kunai on it. "Just a bit of poison, I'll be okay. I might not be a hundred percent Uzumaki, but I know how hard it is to kill any of my clan..." Naruto then took the sake bottle and poored some of it on his wound. "Sorry old man, have seen Kakashi-sensei? I'm totally okay!"

"Still, some of you are not ready to take a life..." Kakashi glanced at Sakura and Naruto. Naruto imidiately grinned. Kakashi nodded. "What about you Sakura?"

Sakura trembled at this. Killing someone in the heat of the battle, was something, but killing in cold blood? That wasn't even close to their morals...

"Do it!" Kakashi ordered his student. It wasn't up for discussion... Or so it seems...

"I.. I just can't, Kakashi-sensei. I mean, I just can't... They're defenseless and harmless..." Sakura replied.

"Fine. Sasuke, Naruto?" Kakashi told his students who shook their heads.

"I can't separate two siblings, can I?" Naruto told Kakashi who palmed his face.

"I'm not... Him! I know they deserve it, but still..." Sasuke replied. He didn't want to lose his humanity.

"Sorry, Tazuna-san... But I think this is it for us... An A-rank mission isn't up to them it seems..." Kakashi apologized. Naruto shook his head...

"Fine by me! I can and will do it, just... I don't want to separate them... Not in life nor in death in this case!" Naruto told Kakashi who sighed.

"I know that if they weren't siblings, you would've killed them, Baka!" Kakashi's tone cut the blond before he turned to Sasuke.

"One day, you'll have some really hard choices..." Kakashi's tone was final. It spoke with wisdom, foresight, and especially the teacher of all things...

"Sayuri, kindness is appreciated and all... But it shouldn't stand in your way." Kakashi kinda told his students.

"Let this be your lesson, once caught, a ninja have two choices, to die, or to kill himself. Unless he's a powerhouse, then it's over..." Kakashi's tone made them guilty. While Naruto was the least hesitant about killing, it didn't mean he's enjoying it...

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, we do get it. It's just that... I'm certain that most of us would like to keep their innocence..." Sayuri voiced her team, who all nodded. All except Kaguya and Naruto. While Sasuke was very far from innocent, he set a moral code for himself. Kaguya lost her innocence at three. Naruto did lose it at seven, taking the blame for Sayuri's lack of words...

"I see two who does not have any innocence... Well, partially for our favorite blond..." Kakashi's tone was jovial. Naruto almost laughed at the joke. Naruto did hate killing, but for a friend's sake, all morals are down to the sewers if needs be.

"Sakura, Sayuri-chan, close your eyes!" Naruto told them only for Kakashi to shake his head.

"One of you is the vice-leader. The second is the semi-leader. Sasuke, you're a tactical genius, you're the older brother to our semi-leader... Who's instincts and guts feeling are second to none. Sasuke, you take charge. Naruto, you protect them... In case I die." Kakashi voiced and the two boys nodded. While Sasuke used to look down on Naruto, he respects the fellow rival's extreme tenacity and selflessness... And specially, his drive and goal.

Naruto had a very rough life for eleven long years... Being friendless or almost... Sasuke understood how the blond was always happy... He wasn't. He was just wearing a mask of stupidity and goofiness... That made him a bloody genius. Everyone had been had to the neck and they didn't even know...

"Kakashi-sensei, you should have faith in us. But Tazuna-san owes us an explanation. If it is for a good reason, then we'll accept his lie... If not, well you guys know what to do. This is good plan?" Naruto asked and they all nodded, agreeing with their comrade.

"So here's why..." Tazuna begun and at the end, the whole team decided to make it a double mission... Protecting Tazuna, and killing Gato. Sayuri and Sakura at first refused to kill, however, Naruto volunteered to end lives. Kaguya smirked as she revealed that she can use Genjutsus to a remarkable point of hypnotising people. Kakashi just laughed at the irony while the Uchiha twins agreed that she's the very best Hyuga they ever knew about... At least, she's trying to improve out of her clan's tradition. Sasuke was happy that the only tradition with the Uchihas was involved in being as strong as they could... By any means necessary... How low? It was up to them...

'No! We'll NEVER betray a friend! Not his way, but our own way!' Sasuke was thinking inside his mind as Kakashi's eyes caught him.

"I think that we'll be in trouble..." Kakashi predicted about the future. He have a bad feeling about it. While he was an S-rank shinobi, he knew that there's a lot of S-ranked others he stands no chance against... Especially Itachi... If that man didn't pick arrogance, Kakashi knows that he's dead!

'I honestly don't know what I will do? I mean, being an S-rank is good and all, but the only thing I still have a chance to improve is stamina... If I get it up to Naruto's a year or so ago, I'd be one lucky ass bastard!' Kakashi thought. While one of his students have about four to six times more Chakra than he does, and he did work hard for the last twelve years to do so, said student trained even harder than Gai to obtain enough control, only for him to increase his Chakra capacity yet again... And Naruto was stuck in a really bad loop.. Most of his training was either more control, either mental strength...

Sasuke's reserves shot up considerably. Kakashi would lie if he didn't say that Sasuke might very well had twice if not thrice bigger chakra reserves as well as a much better stamina. Sayuri did improve, but not as much as her brother. She countered that by mastering her Katon Chakra, as Naruto suggested.

Sakura bloomed literally. While Kakashi knows that she can bloom even more as a Genjutsu, Medical ninja and even as a Fuinjutsu specialist, he knows that one day, Sakura would hit her ceiling when it comes up to Chakra reserves... One day or another.

Sai improved. He was pretty good, if not lacking in the Nature transformation department. However, a very quick course and Sai picked up a few jutsus... Making him much better.

Kaguya was terrifying. Terrific at learning the Genjutsu and their back-up medic. Also, she learned how to transform her Chakra into lightning, never mind it was 100 times harder than transforming it into water and earth. But seriously, another wood user? She had the Chakra reserves and control... Ok. She was third in the first, behind Naruto (Biju level soon!) And Kakashi (Kage level soon!) and second as Sayuri and Sakura are the second and first respectively. And she even showed her newly developed Jyuraiken. Kakashi will photographe Hiashi's face... Oh he would even make Naruto distribute it and pay for an eat until satisfied meal, Akimichi appetite or not, it would be worth it!

Naruto was currently thinking hard about their mission. How would they survive? An A-rank can easily turn into an S-rank mission. S-ranked missions have no ceiling. While their odds for encountering any Kage level shinobi are non-existent practically at worst... One doesn't simply leave it to cheer luck.

Still, they're going to finish what they started... Eventually, his team will kill, but not today, fortunately... Kakashi even told them that it is inevitable one day or another. Naruto thought bitterly. Ninjas lie, cheat, misdirect, steal, assassinate... Yeah. It's a dirty work, but it's their bread and butter.

'I guess I'll change my goal eventually...' Naruto thought bitterly. being a ninja wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

* * *

 **A trip to the wave's mangroves later**

'There it is!' Naruto felt something and threw a kunai... at a white rabbit?

'Something is off! Rabbits usually have a brown coat at this time unless...' Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by his yelling, "GET DOWN!" As he yelled, everyone ducked as he dodged a giant sword that was thrown with enough force to make it into a spinning blade of doom. Kakashi was now fully ready as he knew exactly who owns said sword...

"Get away as far as you can!" Kakashi barked at his team. Naruto shook his head as he and the Uchiha twins were ready to make some hand seals. Kaguya was in a defensive position. Sai got his scroll and ink ready, and Sakura was ready to cast a Genjutsu...

"Kakashi-sensei, we'll be dead if we do. We either fight and live, or die separated..." Sasuke replied while Naruto was cursing his luck. If only he had a sword...

"Momochi Zabuza... A-rank nuke nin from Kirigakure. I think that it's not our lucky day..." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Well, inside he was worried about his team.

"Oh, I think that it's not mine either. S-rank shinobi who copied more than a thousand jutsus, copy ninja Sharingan no Kakashi. Can you please hand over the old man?" Zabuza tried diplomacy.

"Sorry, but I admire his courage enough to not do so. I'm afraid we'll have to battle." Kakashi's tone was cold. "Protect the old man. Don't worry, I won't let my teammates die!" Kakashi ordered his team and comforted them.

'Time to face the music!' Naruto thought as he prepared himself for his own defensive Futon.

'I guess we bit more than we could swallow!' Sayuri thought.

'We're doomed!' Sakura thought.

'Sorry, Shin-niisan, this is it for me...' Sai thought morbidly.

'Damn it. This is a Jonin level? How are we supposed to catch him?' Sasuke thought about his brother.

'Let him try. We won't die without a fight!' Kaguya thought bravely.

'I'm screwed!' Tazuna thought as Zabuza used his Kirigakure no jutsu and unleashed his killer intent.

"Eight points. Eight points that kills instantly. Brain, heart, kidney, spine, larynx, jugular, liver and lungs. Choose one!" Zabuza said ominously. Before he dissapeared and was inside the group. Kaguya imidiately struck with a Jyuken palm.

"Not bad brat!" Zabuza commented as three clones attacked at the same time from different angles. While the team barely held their own, they managed to stop them, before Kakashi attacked Zabuza. Only for said Zabuza to splash into water and he slashed at Kakashi, who in turn splashed into water.

"Suiton : Suiro no jutsu!" Zabuza trapped his cute little genins into a water prison. Sasuke imidiately activated his lighting release, while the others...

Sayuri finally activated her Sharingan. She tried to move only for the water's high density to prevent her from doing so. Naruto, seeing his friends plight, did something he never thought would...

The blond sprouted a few chakra chains that moved on their own, and impaled the water clones within a few milliseconds. The whole team dropped short of breath but Naruto who used his newfound jutsus autonomously to pressure Zabuza. The Jonin then started a long chain of handseals...

Said chain of 44 exact same seals were replicated flawlessly by one scarecrow named Hatake Kakashi and soon two gigantic water dragons attacked each other. Zabuza lost his shit at this.

His next just, Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu was also replicated but earlier than he did. The gigantic collum of spinning water crashed into him with enough force to almost kill him. Kakashi's signature jutsu then found its way into Zabuza's heart. The missing mist ninja was then killed on the spot.

"ZABUZA-SAN! NO!" A 'hunter ninja' screamed in absolute despair as he attacked Kakashi. The copy ninja battered the Oinin only for a heavy blur to slam into said kid and knock him out before he removed his mask. Naruto then told Kakashi why he didn't kill him.

"He's totally broken. He wanted you to kill him. While I dunno, but I felt he shouldn't die..." Naruto explained as Kakashi sighed and nodded before hiding his Sharingan. Naruto then carried the now bounded and chakra sealed kid as Kaguya, Sasuke and Sayuri eyed him with suspicion.

"Well, he's a suicidal guy... Just like me it seems..." Naruto replied and they nodded at the explanation. It seems that it would be a better idea to just bring Tazuna home.

"Let's go, Tazuna-san. My team went through a lot of shit today..." Kakashi assessed the situation as he and his team went together. Naruto sighed as he had to carry the poor broken kid.

* * *

 **Tazuna's house**

Team seven listened carefully to Tazuna's and Tsunami's whole story. Naruto and Kaguya eyed each other, then eyed Sasuke and Sayuri, then finally Sai and Sakura. Naruto then excused himself and went outside. He decided to kill Gato and most, if not ALL of his thugs. While he was against killing, he didn't mind spilling rotten blood.

'Rest in peace Zabuza...' Naruto thought as he sent some Kage Bunshins to find a resting place for Zabuza. Kakashi decided against cashing in the bounty. Naruto and Sayuri made it clear that killing isn't a bad idea, but killing and then disrespecting the deceased... It was way too greedy. Kakashi's reasons were soon enough rendered mute by the whole team's talk no jutsu...

"Yo Naruto, got something to ask you..." Sasuke's voice made the blond stop, but he nodded nontheless. "Look, about the way I see it, about the way we all see it, we need to kill Gato." Sasuke explained only for Naruto to grin and nod. "Wait, you're in? Since when?"

"Since the very beginning. I already decided to do it solo, but if anyone wants to join for the fun, he's or she's welcome to come along for the ride." Naruto said with great mirth and amusement. Kakashi was semi-interrogating the now broken Haku and the teen begged them to kill Gato or to kill them. When he heard the other teen's voice, Naruto decided to make Haku finish the disgusting guy off.

"You barely know that guy!" Sasuke warned Naruto who sighed and gave him a very sad looking eyes.

"He reminds me of us. You, me, Sayuri-chan and Kaguya-chan at the very same time. Eyes that knows loneliness and yearns for death and revenge... I guess that Zabuza is for him what you all are for me, my family..." Naruto explained a bit too calmly.

"Let's go before Kakashi comes here barking at us..." Sasuke told Naruto who nodded and made a few hundred Kage bunshins who went to train... In Chakra control of all things.

"Hey, it's a blessing and a curse, being an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki at the same time. Never getting tired and yet your Chakra control absolutely sucks ass! Trust me, I'm lucky I built it to this level..." Naruto explained and Sasuke sighed. He really wanted a battle, anything... Or even to train. As if he sensed his partner in crime's thoughts, Naruto replied, "Sasuke, take a day off sometimes? You'll only wear yourself out at this rate. Let me tell you that the weights you're currently wearing are havier than what it took me four months to move."

"I'm still too weak!" Sasuke explained. Seriously, he needs to kill a monster of an older brother one day, now the whole capturing thing made it even harder.

"You got us to help you, and we'll get more allies eventually... So worry not, one day or another, we'll catch him!" Naruto explained as Sasuke reminded him...

"He was ANBU captain by 13, and he entered into the ANBU one year before we graduated. Now he's an S-rank shinobi that fears no man for sure!" Sasuke warned his friend who was deep in thoughts...

"Sasuke, you and Sayuri-chan are two geniuses that have the best edge on training. But you especially will end up further. You're a genius, unlike me, but you're alse a very hard worker, second only to Lee-sempai, and myself. So don't worry, the gap will be closed one of these days, trust me, as long as you walk that path of hard work and dedication, you won't end up stranded halfway..." Naruto explained as Sasuke looked at his... Dare he say best friend forever, and brother in everything but blood and future family (hopefully) wisdom and depth...

"You're a loser, an Usuratonkachi and a baka, but you're our very strong and wise idiot of a leader..." Sasuke acknowledged his friend's qualities. Seriously, they gained another member... Haku have a very useful Kekkei Genkai... And by the way Sakura looks at him...

"Like you said, Sasuke, you can be a bastard, a cold hearted brat... But you're our tactical genius... Also, just don't you die before your time..." Naruto warned his friend.

Little did the two know that one day, they would almost lose their most precious person and get curbstomped... All of the team save Kakashi...

For now however, they went back to Tazuna's house. Kakashi undid the seals on Haku and release the boy from his binds. Surprisingly, he gripped a kunai and tried to end his life. Kakashi however punched him to his guts.

"Haku, what would he, who may rest in peace, say if he saw you like this?" Naruto used his superior strength to make Haku sees the light.

"I am but a broken tool now. Shinobis are nothing but tools. If you thought this is mercy, you're dead wrong!" Haku's frigid reply made Kakashi sigh.

"True. We're a tool for our Kage. But you must have a dream. Any dream at all. Broken or not, you can always start anew." Kakashi replied only for Haku to shake his head.

"What if I killed your most precious family?" Haku threatened only for Kakashi to nod.

"It would work... Unfortunately, you can't as everyone precious to me is already dead." Kakashi eyesmiled, as his team, especially Naruto, who was now mouth clapped by Sayuri, would object if they didn't see through his trick. "Now then, Haku-kun, you can think of a dream..."

"I think that... I will stick with you guys... After avenging Zabuza-san's death... Personally. Somebody hands me a kunai, cause we're going to do that thing. Tonight, midnight!" Haku announced and the team smiled. Naruto and Kakashi however were the most bloodthirsty. It was a full moon. Every full moon, Naruto tried to sleep early lest he does have some strong impulses to fight and kill... But tonight, he will indulge such influence...

"You know that Gato will kill you, no?" Inari's voice came and Naruto smirked his most bloodthirsty half loped grin.

"A weakling with nothing but his money and goons will kill us? Hah! You gotta be kidding us. The weakest of us can take most of his thugs within a few seconds!" Naruto defended his team's honor.

"You who come from a great shinobi village, what do you know about suffering?" Inari's question made Sasuke livid, Sayuri scowl, Kaguya glare at him and Naruto to give him the scariest look ever.

"You don't dare assume that we didn't suffer as much if not more than you, you little brat! Either you grow up and face your fears head on, or you'll only be a bigger brat. Make your choice tonight before midnight. Either you all come or not. Either way, Gato and his goons are dead!" Naruto replied before he went out and started roaring like a wild and dangerous beast...

"I never seen Naruto-kun act like this." Sayuri noted and everyone silently agreed. The blond was usually the sweetest, friendliest and kindest one of them. What happened to him in the past. Sasuke was thinking then he finally got it.

"Being alone forever, then his first friend lose her ability to speech, then he felt betrayed by everyone and everything... I'm amazed he's still sane at all..." Sasuke explained sadly. While he'd do anything to avenge his family, he decided that Naruto is a true friend he'd never sacrifice, no matter what!

"I doubt his sanity all the time. I mean, I watched on that day off, and he spent it training and hunting. It's not normal, but then again, I don't know if we're even normal... Apart Sakura maybe?" Kakashi explained.

An hour of idle chat later, Naruto came back. He looked at Inari and took his gamble. "Inari, you're in or out?" Naruto's face was cold and stony. He made his decision.

"I'm in!" Inari replied much to the blond's delight. "Jii-chan, time for every man, woman and child to chase the midget out of this country!" Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked in the best way.

"Heh, you're a man hiding behind a brat's façade. I'm proud of you kid!" Naruto then ruffled Inari's hair. "Kakashi-sensei, we're going to do it, I'll do with Haku alone if we have to, if you don't want to, then you can just rest and train." Naruto was just waiting for a good reason after all.

"We'll come with you! We're a team, and it will never change!" Kakashi told Naruto. The blond grinned.

"My plan was to use about a few thousand clones to attack at the same time. Now I guess that we need to think about something else." Naruto explained as the whole team were curious. Sayuri was the most.

"Usuratonkachi-kun, how many clones?" Sayuri tried to joke with her old friend who smirked. Two can play the same game...

"Usually? I can use about 3000 clones, that was before the training... Now I never gave it a thought Tofu-chan, why?" Naruto's smiled at the end, totally oblivious.

"I can't make fifty!" Kakashi confessed. And he was an elite Jonin. An S-rank shinobi who's considered for being the Hokage's replacement...

"I don't know if I can make a hundred..." Kaguya paled at the huge difference of Chakra. She was almost Kage level in Chakra reserves. But Naruto saying that he made three thousands, and before their training to boot was scary.

"Naruto, make as much as you can." Sakura told her friend who nodded and went outside...

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi, Sayuri and Sasuke were shocked. It was an absolute sea for people.

"How much Chakra do you now have?" Sasuke asked Naruto who just laughed jovially.

"Well, I never gave it any thoughts. Kaguya-chan?" He asked as he dispelled the clones. "Oh, and that was about six thousand five hundred clones." Naruto smirked as Kakashi became totally pale.

"He have more Chakra than almost half the village's Jonins combined... I think that Naruto's stamina is legendary even among the Uzumaki clan..." Kakashi explained. Any sensory type would become terrified by the sheer amount of Chakra that the blond does have. Then again, Stamina and Chakra reserves was his strongest attribute, Stamina meant also durability. Kakashi once saw Naruto take a beating, yet he recovered in a few minutes. Either the seal is weakening, either the Kyubi was a total Chakra Monster that doesn't have any limit when it came to his Chakra..

'Neither is a good scenario. One is foreboding, the other means the apocalypse itself... One day, Naruto will have to take control of the Kyubi. But then again, Jiraiya-sama once told me that Minato originally wanted to seal half of the Kyubi Chakra. I'm glad he didn't do it... I guess that means that either Naruto will do the impossible, either he'll fall for the Fox's control... I need to help my student one way or the other.' Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by the same blond who glanced at him.

"So what's the plan, Sensei?" Naruto asked his mentor who sighed.

"Since it's your idea, you figure it out!" Kakashi told Naruto who smirked. It was like a wild beast was unleashed...

"I think that I have an idea, Haku, can you teleport?" Naruto's mischievous tone made the whole group look at him confused like said blond grew a few more heads... And tails.

"Yes, why?" Haku asked Naruto who grinned. The blond whispered something and Haku nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I see! You're a mad man, you know that?" Haku told Naruto who nodded.

"Guys, it's been a pleasure working with you all. Also, it was an honor... Unfortunately, tonight, our innocence will end... And we'll be allowed to drink!" Naruto's tone was sad, he had some regrets in his voice, nontheless, he decided to continue, "Tonight, before we attack, I'm gonna check their sin-o-meter. If there are any who can repent, I will knock them out. If there's none... Consider this night a training session on some dummies." Naruto said before he excused himself and walked outside, toward the piers.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that all about?" Sakura asked as Sayuri tried to connect the dots.

"Well, Naruto feels regret because tonight all of you will face the worst aspect of being a ninja... Your first kills..." Kakashi's tone made them realize what Naruto must be feeling. Sayuri imidiately went outside.

"Oi, Sayuri, don't you bother!" Sasuke held his sister who... Glared at him?

"Sasuke-chan, I didn't bother for five years. He lost everything, I just can't add any guilt on my conscious even more... Not when it comes to a true irreplaceable friend." Sayuri replied as Sasuke was thinking madly. Was Naruto a real friend? Probably. But Itachi said... Fuck that! He decided, again, that sacrificing Naruto for a petty revenge would be the worst mistake of his life.

 **Outside the house**

Naruto was crying. He realized that Kakashi's plan was to break his students from their innocence about the corrupt world. Naruto, while he couldn't prevent the killing, he decided to spare anyone who's a decent enough human being. It was the least he could do. However, he heard from Kakashi how people froze from their first kills. He knew for a fact that even if he did, his bunshins won't... As the Kyubi himself does influence him more than usual during the full moons...

"Naruto-kun, you're alright?" Sayuri asked her first friend gently. The blond glanced at her, his eyes burning at first before it became warm instead of burning like the sun.

"Yeah. Sayuri-chan, I'm sorry... Tonight, Kakashi-sensei planned for us to bury our innocence..." Naruto told the raven haired who nodded.

"It's alright. Come on, let's go inside." Sayuri told Naruto who sighed and glanced at his right side, with a bit of sadness.

"Wish I had a sword..." Naruto muttered before he steeled his resolve and decided to make himself ready.

"Okay, so what's the plan, Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Uchiha who nodder and tried to make sense about their plans...

"So, Naruto, can you give me a map?" Sasuke asked Naruto who smirked and hastily drew a map of the HQ of one Gato.

"Here's the deal guy..." Naruto explained and soon enough, the Uchiha chuckled darkly. This will be very interesting. Especially since all of Naruto's scouts were dispelled. Now then, it was a free game. Now it was a seek and pillage and destroy. Their best training session ever...

Oh they will enjoy this... They will enjoy this. Sakura and Sayuri were thinking about it. Killing is one thing, but a total massacre... It was a whole another thing. But then again, Naruto would never lie to them, unless when it involves his romantic feelings, where the blond was very evasive and, surprisingly, a pretty good liar...

One cool thing about Naruto, was his perfectionism. Especially on middions and training. Either total mastery, or nothing.

Sasuke pushed himself harder than anyone else but Naruto. Sayuri wasn't lax either. Kaguya was a Jyuken mistress. Sai was improving, although he lost a spar against Naruto and Sasuke... Easily! Sakura was growing up... Kakashi is the heavy of the team. Haku is probably the new member. That made an insane combo come to think about it.

Now then, as Sasuke's plan was ready, Kakashi reviewed it and told the Uchiha to think about it again. After a few more discussions, the team decided that it was time to bring a tidal wave on a short criminal.

* * *

 **AN : Yo, that's it. Sorry for being late. I decided to make another deviation. Please stay safe and take care. Oh to anyone who doesn't like this, just do something better. Reviews are very appreciated. And those who likes to flame other people, you don't want to live most of other people's lives. It may be that person's only way to cope...**


	5. Turning the waves around

**AN : Yo everyone, AJ here. I guess that I need to pick up the pace. While originally I wanted to start a weekly story, I think that I will publish when it's up to my standard. Reviews are gratefully accepted, even the harshest criticism, but flames are rejected! Anyways, hope you're all doing better than great.**

 **Disclaimer** **: What do I own? Almost nothing!**

* * *

 **Turning the waves around**

 **Gato's HQ, Midnight**

"Alright team, time to do the one way trip!" Kakashi's order was the kick-off green light. As Naruto already confirmed that he won't feel any guilt, they realized that it was really the best time to start doing what a shinobi is supposed to do...

A seek and destroy mission meant that they're free to be some kind of monsters. While Naruto was the one who can feel negative emotions, all of the others are skeptical. But nontheless, kill or knockout, it was the same... To a degree.

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto announced his first step. The shadow clones will encercle the whole place. Then, the team will attack and cover each other's back...

"Now!" Kakashi's order made the team sneak in and then it was a total war. Sai with Sakura, Kakashi with Kaguya, Sasuke with Sayuri, and Naruto, who's nails and canines became elongated, whisker marks became thicker, his pupils changed into slits while they became blood red, in short, it was the best time for Naruto to unleash a fraction of his hidden power as he was now amplified by Kurama himself. The mercenaries had no chance to escape...

Like a supersonic tornado, Naruto went through the poor schmucks, not caring at all about their survival. Sayuri and Sasuke fought with finesse and pragmatism, so did Kakashi, Kaguya, Sakura and Sai. Naruto fought like a wild beast, but if one would focus, he fought with his instincts controlling him. He dodged, attacked, and even counter attacked perfectly, but his style was mostly offensive, almost no defense at all. If someone punched, he instantly attacked said offensive limb. If someone attacked with a sword, he'd either swat it aside, either clap it and pull it before he sent a bone breaking kick or punch or a knee or an elbow and sometimes... A headbutt.

Kakashi didn't even use a single jutsu, all the whole team ended up using was Taijutsu. Someone went after Sakura, only for Sai to throw some shurikens at him. Someone went after Kaguya only for Kakashi's kick to break his sternum. This went for a few minutes, a lifetime for a ninja, but at the end, the whole team was able to beat the mob with nothing but sheer Taijutsu prowess.

"Now then, time to get in..." Kakashi begun before he looked at Naruto who's back to normal. The blond just nodded. The two Uchihas deactivated their Sharingan.

"It was fun!" Sayuri commented.

"We're halfway there!" Sasuke reminded his sister who nodded.

"Actually, only a few more and it'll be over!" Kaguya clarified. Her Byakugan was a great help.

"Oh, look! This will do for now!" Naruto said as he picked up a sword. Maybe it will be a good thing after all.

"You know how to use swords?" Sakura asked and Naruto denied. Sai however had an idea.

"Behind you!" The pale kid warned and in instant, Naruto unsheathed his new sword and cleaved the tree behind him perfectly before he sheathed his sword.

"Do you have an idea what happened just now?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop.

"No?" Naruto clarified. Kakashi sighed. "Keep it until you get something better!" Sayuri advised her friend who nodded gratefully at the advice.

And the team picked their positions before they broke inside. Naruto imidiately slashed Gato's two bodyguards and Haku slammed into him with a kunai burried to the hilt through the midget's heart. Kakashi made a quick work of the rest. Naruto then walked to Gato's body, touched it, then henged himself... Or rather, transformed into the midget. Kaguya and Sasuke checked their teammate, and to their surprise, he mimicked every detail of the recently killed.

"How did you... Even the eyes and the fingerprints?" Sasuke asked Naruto who undid his transformation.

"Well, if I touch anything, I can easily mimick it, but it takes a huge amount of Chakra..." Naruto replied. Kakashi eyesmiled at his students.

"Good job team. I'm proud of you. You all did great, shinobis and Kunoichis." Kakashi's tone made them realize something, and soon most of them, apart Naruto, Kaguya and Haku went away and threw up.

"I hope it will get better..." Naruto told his teacher. Kakashi nodded. But admired Naruto's resolve. How the blond didn't throw up was something he didn't want to know. But then again, he didn't want to pressure his student. Soon enough, Naruto was too calm before his clones dispelled, showing him everything inside the fortress.

"Now then, guess it's time to split up the goods... But before we do, we must leave a big share to the Nami's citizens. After all, we have to do one good deed, no?" Naruto told his sensei who ruffled his hair.

"Naruto-kun, how did you block the guilt?" Sayuri asked Naruto who sighed. He then replied as he looked at her eyes. Her dark blue almost onyx orbs.

"Sayuri-chan, we didn't kill a bunch of men... We killed a pack of rabid dogs that needed to be euthenised. If they had one shred of humanity, I would've felt it. I feel that I shouldn't have killed them, but those who died, apart of these two, died in an accident. Those who didn't die, their ages haven't expired yet!" Naruto explained before he sighed. Sasuke looked at him, before he sighed.

"Guess he's kinda right. I mean, he can somehow feel the negative intentions..." Sasuke told his sister who sighed.

"What happened to the kind Naruto-kun that I used to know?" Sayuri asked the blond who shook his head in guilt.

"He's always here, but made an oath to never let a friend get injured or die on him..." Naruto replied in a sad tone. Sayuri then smiled as she ruffled the blond's hair.

"At least you're still honest." As she told him, somehow they both blushed, even if Naruto's was much less appearing...

"Get a room you two!" Kaguya snarked at them. Sasuke's eyes widened before he yelled at them, "Oh no you don't! I won't let you two alone in the same field!" At the moment, Naruto put his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

"You two tore my heart out!" Naruto replied before the rest of the team just laughed. The blond then grinned. "Time to split the fruit of our work!" The jovial tone made them look at each other in a partial grim expression.

"Oh come on kids, you did great!" Kakashi's tone was encouraging. "I'm so impressed, that I will help you with anything else. For now, let's split it. Haku, take your share and do whatever you want."

"I will send it to one Terumi Mei. I heard she's the leader of the Kiri rebels as far as I know." Haku's tone was somehow dead.

"Look, dreams can be inherited, when someone passes, you can inherit his dream..." Sasuke told Haku in a bit of wisdom.

"Sometimes, your dreams get shattered, but it's up to you to pick it up." Sayuri told him kindly.

"Haku, what's your dream now?" Naruto told asked the teen. He remained silent. "I know. Sometimes, you just want to die, but if you live long enough, you will find another dream."

"Well, I guess that I will stick around for a while... Are Kekkei Genkai treated well in Konoha?" Haku asked and Kakashi's nod sealed the whole deal. "Then I'll come with you guys. I guess you're gonna need another member."

"Why do I have to take care of seven genins?" Kakashi complained to himself. Seriously, his team is more of an attack squad than anything else. Heavy assault squads were usual, but not this big.

"It's gonna be even bigger!" Naruto was too calm when he said that particular sentence. Way too calm.

"Come again?" Sakura asked in total confusion. Was Naruto a fortune teller?

"It's kinda like... We'll end up as one big completely fucked up family one day... But then again, we're a bunch of fucked up fools." Naruto explained his gut feeling. He could've said it better, but he was blunt like always.

"Naruto, can you see the future?" Sasuke asked Naruto seriously and the blond exploded in a fit of laughter.

It took Naruto a few minutes before he stopped laughing his lungs out, then he apologized before he explained.

"Nowatori, only Kami himself can see the future for sure. But we do all we can to change our fate. We work harder than we ever thought we could, and Kami-sama himself bless our future and fate, no?" Naruto explained mirthfully as Sasuke grabbed him by the collar.

"I told you not to mock my hair! I never combed it in my life!" Sasuke yelled in outrage.

"Then stop calling me an bloody thin hammer!" Naruto yelled back. The two rivals slash best friends glared at each other before they turned away and humphed.

"No amount of teamwork will help you two idiots!" Sayuri sighed as Sakura nodded. Kaguya remained mute while Kakashi sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke were thick. Like brothers thick. However, they enjoyed being at each other's face more than anything else. While it was mostly a friendly competition, the two boys sometimes do hate each other... For a few seconds.

"Okay. Splitting the fruits anyone?" Kakashi reminded and soon a few blurs stormed through the fortress...

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Hehe, never thought we'd get this rich!" Naruto said in total glee. What can he buy this time? Maybe a few furniture? Maybe a new T.V.? Maybe a sword? Decisions, decisions...

"I think we better invest wisely?" Sakura replied.

"Hmmm... I dunno. Now then, we still have a bridge to complete, a midget to bury... Oh sorry, you did bury him alright... In Davy John's locker!" Kakashi's sentence ended with a glance at Naruto who snickered. Sayuri then giggled at the blond.

"Waru-Naruto-kun!" Sayuri joked at the blond's expanse. He deflated...

"Seriously Naruto? Where's your respect for the dead?" Sakura chided and Kaguya sighed.

"He was right. Gato deserved worse. Much worse!" The white haired girl replied. "The scum have no right to decide where they die or where they're buried!"

"I agree. Only heroes does!" Sai replied.

"Thanks for burying Zabuza-san!" Haku thanked the blond who replied that it was the very least to do. He really respects people like Zabuza. His ideal at least. Demon or not, he earned his burial. He had a principal... He died for said principal.

"So, what's next? We help the old man, and we get outta here?" Naruto asked Kakashi who nodded. All they'll have to do is to provide a few more helping hands.

Soon enough, they arrived. Tazuna and Tsunami were really happy that their new friends arrived. But what surprised them is the fact that the team dumped on them a few billions Ryos.

"To rebuild Nami no Kuni!" Kakashi explained and Naruto smirked. Kakashi then handed him a compass and a map. "You know exactly what to do!" Kakashi's tone meant that Naruto will do the right thing...

It took the blond a few hours. His whole team was asleep. Even Kaguya and Haku took a nap. Kakashi was the only one awake when Naruto returned, with a sealing scroll.

"That's each and every penny he got!" Naruto explained. "Had to transform into an army of thugs. But eventually, the central bank relented! Then I used a quick shunshin and sealed everything!"

Kakashi's shock was completed when he saw the amount of money they now had. They can even start a whole new shinobi village.

After a few moments of debate, they agreed to split it evenly. Everyone would take about a fraction, with the rest saved in a locked account that would only open when they each get married...

"Heh, we'd be some lucky motherfuckers if we lived that long!" Naruto said full of pessimistically. They looked at him while Kaguya nodded. She might be very quiet, but she's a realistic one.

"That means I'm out of the question. Well, even that fraction is more than enough..." Kaguya said. Naruto laughed. As they all looked at him, he smirked.

"Now then, what's the easiest road to peace? Apart from the military might, apart from the power of money... What's the true answer?" Naruto made a question that made them all rise an eyebrow. "Sayuri-chan, do you know that legend? It says that Shodai-Ojiichan made a huge mistake..." Naruto started the conversation and the Uchiha's eyes widened.

"Kaa-chan told me that, our ancestor, Madara, once ranted about it to his close family. He said that Shodai-sama was the biggest idiot that ever walked the earth, and that his brother is a complete fool." Sayuri replied and Sasuke nodded.

"He offered the Bijus on a silver platter to the rest of the villages. It was a peace offering, although his brother took some monetary compensation, it wasn't even worth it..." Sasuke's explanation made Kakashi nod.

"Yeah. The Bijus were always used against us, not as a deterrent alone, but also as the best weapon... If only someone had the common sense..." Kakashi's tone was dripping with poison.

"Heh, I guess it's up to me and him to save them then..." Naruto explained and everyone was shocked. "Well, him is a friend that I don't intend to meet currently, but one day I will..." Naruto explained as Kakashi's eye widened and he grinned. Sai and Sakura were still asleep.

"Oh I see. Naruto, when we come back home, I have a mission just for you." Kakashi's tone promised a bad ending...

"I have a bad feeling alright..." Naruto joked. He knew for a fact that Kakashi can NEVER wear him out. While not limitless, Naruto's chakra level is just terrifying. As far as he knows, maybe only three people in the whole village history do have more Chakra than him. And one of them is a sage.

"Ok, when they wake up, we'll finish this mission ASAP. You want some training, no?" Kakashi told his team who nodded. "Alright, since we'll have three weeks, I'll get you all up to speed. Naruto, Kenjutsu and maybe a few defensive jutsus. Sasuke, we'll work on your Raiton. Kaguya, I'll help you and Haku with your own jutsus. Sakura, I'll get you up to speed as the medic. Sai, we'll work on your project. Is that good enough?" Kakashi asked and everyone but Naruto nodded. "Something that bothers you, Naruto?"

"Yeah well, I need to be stronger physically you know? I need to break that ten tons barrier!" Naruto explained and Kakashi's eyebrow was raised.

"You don't use your Chakra at all?" Kakashi's question was met with a head shake. Everyone was shocked. Ten tons with pure muscle strength? What kind of madman was he?

"Naruto-kun, you might stunt your growth, you know that?" Sayuri scolded her friend who sighed.

"It's a small price to pay. I wanted to protect you all, and look how this ended up!" Naruto raised his voice in frustration. Sasuke looked at him with a newfound respect. Seriously, his rival is a monster... But so was his own flesh and blood.

"We're still young you baka! Besides, we're still going to end up on that level. Eventually." Sasuke reminded Naruto who smirked. Kakashi smiled proudly. His team can take on anyone but him, Gai, Jiraiya, the Hokage and the ANBU commander who's in his mid fifties but still in his prime somehow. Actually, Kakashi always spar with the man, and he knows how strong he is...

"Good morning everyone. Breakfast will be ready soon. Sensei, are you all okay?" Tsunami greeted everyone and Kakashi eyesmiled at the kind woman.

"Thanks a lot Tsunami-san. Need any help with the breakfast?" Kakashi offered and Naruto and Sayuri were ready.

"No thanks. You're all my guests. So it's the least I can do." Tsunami replied and Naruto was deflated. Sayuri just nodded, a bit dissapointed.

"Fine by me. Lunch is on me, no discussion!" Naruto said as he went outside, removed all of his clothes at the pier, making Sayuri blush, and dove into the water. Little known fact : The Uzumaki clan are great divers and swimmers naturally. It was rare for them not having a water or wind affinity, even secondary.

"Better take him soon!" Kakashi teased his student who was shocked in a very good way seeing her crush, and soon love, being so well built.

'His physic is amazing. Was that a six pack? His muscles are scary considering his age, that bulky jumpsuit and baby fat was hiding a manly teen...' Sayuri analyzed her secret crush/love interest.

"Kakashi, don't tell ANYONE about Naruto-kun, got it?" Sayuri warned and her sensei nodded. He went as far as he swore to keep the secret.

Naruto dove for a few minutes before he appeared, and he caught a few salmons... It was amazing. How he did that, he left it for ambiguity.

"Yo, good morning everyone!" Naruto kinda chirped. He grinned as the whole team was waiting for him, "Sorry for being late, but I had to catch our lunch and dinner, so..." Naruto's apology was met by some deadpans, and some nonchalant.

"Ok..." Kaguya broke the silence awkwardly. "So, today we finish it?" The white haired asked.

Kakashi's nod made them all grumble and mutter something that was like a rant for a few, and curses for some. But Naruto's grin made them all look at him like he grew a few fangs... And a few heads.

"Finally I can train like I wanted!" Naruto's enthusiasm made Kakashi sigh. Seriously, all the blond lived for is training, and nothing else. While his willpower was admirable, Sasuke sighed, jealousy dripped from the ability to have the unlimited stamina of his teammate.

"Even I can't afford to train like you. Trust me, I've tried!" Sasuke's jealousy almost exploded before Sayuri sighed.

"Sasuke-chan, Hohige-kun is an Uzumaki. A clan known for Fuinjutsu, Chakra reserves that dwarves anyone else, and especially, their vitality. Kaa-chan once had a book that she red to me... In it, most Uzumakis are never known to die easily or getting sick, and even living a very long life..." Sayuri explained. Kakashi was impressed. Naruto nodded. He was NEVER sick. That was something scary.

"It's true. Kushina-sama told me that she never caught a cold. And that her great-grandmother died prematurely at just a hundred and five years old..." Kakashi's reveal made all of his students shocked. What kind of monsters was that clan?

"Oi, I just can't believe anyone would consider a century plus five prematurely!" Sakura replied. Naruto just laughed. He then glanced at her.

"Jii-chan once said that the Uzumakis had a really, really long lifespan and expectancy... Something on my face?" Naruto begun and when everyone looked at him a bit shocked, he asked that question with a bit of annoyance.

"YOU SAID A COMPLEX WORD!" Everyone, even the ever stoic Sai and Kaguya yelled at him. Naruto just snorted.

"I'm really livid right now!" The blond warned. As they all laughed before the breakfast, he kinda yelled how it wasn't amusing.

"Sensei?" Tsunami asked Kakashi who nodded. "Is Gato out of our country?" The kind hearted mother asked and Kakashi nodded as Sasuke sighed.

"All of them..." The Uchiha begun only for the pinkette to continue.

"... Are long gone and forever!" Sakura's words were stated like a fact. Like one and one make two.

"Really?" Tazuna asked, sceptical.

"We scared them so much they fled out of here!" Sai lied through his teeth. He was warned by Kakashi not to tell them about the death... Not in front of Inari at least.

"Really really, Naruto-niichan?" Inari asked the blond who grinned and kinda ruffled his hair.

"I swear it on my honor that Gato won't EVER bother any of you!" Naruto said the half-truth with conviction. Sayuri giggled inside at the blond's hot-blooded nature.

"Heh, does Naruto have any hope?" Haku asked Kakashi who shook his head.

"Who knows? As a ninja? Yeah, he's crazy enough. As a regular average Joe? Nah!" Kakashi's tone made them all deflate.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, is there a standard for insanity?" Sakura asked with a hint of fear.

"Unfortunately, most Chunins are needed to be a bit crazy. Only one was sane enough and wise enough. According to all of the others, I'm the second craziest person holding the rank of Jonin... And overall, top ten craziest ninjas period!" Kakashi stated way too proudly. Sasuke sighed. He craved power, but he didn't want to stray from the right path.

"Ok, how crazy should I be then?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who laughed.

"You don't need it at all, you're crazy alright..." Kakashi's tone made Sasuke glare at him as if he wants the man to be lit by some black flames... The Jonin continued his talk, "Ok, Kaguya is extremely crazy for a Chunin. Naruto is crazier than half the ANBU, and I'm sure that most of my screws are loose!"

"Okay, sorry for the awkwardly awkward speech!" Sakura apologized to the family. Seriously, it was the most awkward speech ever. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were shocked. However they recovered pretty soon, fortunately.

"Nah, it's okay. So, er, about the bridge.. We lack enough raw material.. Like stone and wood..." Tazuna begun only for Naruto to grin at him as Kakashi raised his right hand up.

"Well, we can take care of it. However, we're gonna need each and every man, woman and child to help us finish the bridge. Oh, and here's your cut. Sorry for taking ours without your approval. Naruto, did you find any boulders?" Kakashi interrupted, replied, apologized, suggested and asked. Naruto just nodded, the Jonin eyesmiled. "Well then, bring these to the bridge's beginning. I have a plan. Oh, and here's a scroll that I sealed the swords in it. Bring the trees and and boulders, this will be a good training in Kenjutsu." Kakashi told the blond. Naruto smirked as he realized exactly the plan.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we join?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at his sister. The girl nodded.

"Why not? But no chakra, just raw physical strength and speed day!" Kakashi's tone left no room for discussion. Haku, to his horror, found Kakashi's trademark eyesmiling pointing at him.

"Good luck!" Naruto said mirthfully before he rushed to the forest and nearby stone quarry. He had what he wanted...

"How can you guys live with him? He's kinda obnoxious!" Haku asked the team who all nodded.

"Yeah but, you get used to him. Whiskers is insane, obnoxious and sometimes, very pushy. But he's kinda a great company, and motivational speaker, and he's really kind." Sai of all people explained. Sasuke and Sayuri shrugged. Kaguya didn't care. Sakura sighed.

"Annoying or not, he saved your life!" Sakura reminded Haku who sighed. He was still wondering. Naruto even told him how he was suicidal once. But he found his precious people.

"Oi, I dunno why, but he should have let me die..." Haku told them and Kakashi sighed.

"Look, you can always make a tribute to someone you hold or held dear, and besides, we all know that... You can inherit their dreams..." Kakashi said awkwardly. He didn't want to dig up the past.

"Kakashi-sensei, I once red about Hatake Sakumo, is he related to you?" Sayuri asked and Kakashi's eye showed a great amount of distress, sorrow and especially, guilt.

"Yeah. He was my father... And I was the worst kind of sons after his death..." Kakashi stopped and shook his head, "I'm not ready yet, sorry guys. Not yet..."

Sasuke and Sayuri nodded. Kaguya gave him her ghost of a smile, and Sakura and Sai patted him on the back.

"Let's see what our blond is doing?" Sai asked and Haku laughed. It was a bit hollow, but it was real at least...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the beginning of the bridge**

Naruto smirked. It was way too easy. Pulling some trees and boulders? It was nothing for the Mammoth/Sauropod strength of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Then, he had the urge to grin as he somehow felt his team behind him. Without turning, he waved.

"Hohige-kun, did you just bring all this on your own?" Everyone was impressed by the sheer strength.

"Yes, and just brute strength!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi nodded. He expected no less. The blond's strength was terrifying for him, but considering all the factors...

"There's no way any regular shinobi..." Sakura begun only for Naruto to point at the swirl on his jacket. "Oh, Uzumakis are tenacious and grow up fast physically. I forgot!" The pinkette smiled sheepishly.

"Ok... Now then, who's interested in Kenjutsu?" Kakashi asked and Naruto jumped on his place. Sasuke and Sayuri just raised their hands.

"Here. How many blades?" Kakashi asked as he unsealed a lot of swords.

"Two!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

"One!" Sasuke and Sayuri replied calmly.

"Take whatever you want!" Kakashi's offer made Naruto examine a katana, then a Nodachi.

"Two Nodachis!" Naruto grinned as he carried the two blades differently. One on his left hip, across his shoulder.

Sasuke and Sayuri choose a Chokuto each. They carried said swords behind their backs on their back, the hilt pointed at the right.

"Okay... Now, when I say start, I want you each to cut the boulders to the right size. Not too large for easy transport, and not too small for being integrated." Kakashi's order made Naruto tilt his head to the right. Sayuri giggled inside as she found the blond kinda adorable.

"How?" Naruto asked and the twin nodded.

"Just go with the flow. It's just a practice..." Kakashi's advise made Naruto just close his eyes... "Start!"

One blink, two blinks, three blinks later, Naruto sheathed both swords and the boulders just crumbled in evenly cut pieces. Sasuke and Sayuri were both shocked.

'He's a natural Kenjutsu user!' Kakashi's thought was shared.

"How did you?" Sai asked Naruto who smirked.

"I imagined the right places to cut, heard the Rock's breath, and that's it!" Naruto explained and the twin were looking at him before they closed their eyes a few seconds before they opened them and went to cut...

"You three are good, but Naruto is scary!" Haku evaluated. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. How come that... Oh right! Naruto's a mighty tank... Sasuke was all finesse, precision and pragmatism. Sayuri was all speed and agility... Kaguya was all brutality and speed. Sakura was all power. Sai is... He had no idea.

"How did you exactly know?" Sasuke asked Naruto who sighed.

"How am I supposed to know? I never trained in Kenjutsu my whole life, or Taijutsu before Kakashi-sensei, or Ninjutsus... I guess it's just a... Hidden talent that was waiting to be awakened?" Naruto tried to explain the inexplicable.

"Like a sixth sense or a Kekkei Genkai. No one would know if he didn't have it..." Haku told Sasuke who sighed.

"Okay. I'm gonna call you thick skull! You're not a useless loser at least..." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's stream of curses and swear words. The team laughed mirthfully at the whole situation.

 **A few hours later**

"Does thay solve our shortage, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder who just nodded. "Alright then, a lunch break!" Kakashi announced. Naruto grinned as he made a few shadow clones...

"They're going to catch some fishes. Besides, why shouldn't they?" Naruto replied to the unasked question.

"Do as you like." Kakashi replied as they all went to Tazuna's house. Naruto cursed under his breath when he found out that Tsunami had already made them lunch.

"Aw but Tsunami-san, I really wanted to cook something!" Naruto complained while Sayuri patted his back.

"Look, you caught the lunch, the least we can do is to cook it for you." Tsunami's firm tone left no room for discussion. As soon as the plates were distributed, Naruto's and Kakashi's dissapeared. Kakashi thanked the woman for the meal while Naruto glanced at her a bit shyly...

Naruto ate about five plates before he stopped. As everyone ate to their fill, he devoured the rest, bones and all, in the blink of an eye. Sayuri glanced at him. He just grinned.

"I have a really strong bite and a high metabolism. Unfortunately, the cost is... Well, you saw it yourself." Naruto explained. "I'm always hungry... But when I feel better, even by a bit, I stop eating imidiately."

"You NEVER ate until you're filled?" Sasuke asked, a bit shocked.

"The closest time was when I caught a deer. I left NOTHING of the quarry, not even the teeth... And yet, I wasn't feeling completely filled..." Naruto grumbled. Seriously, what's wrong with him?

"Maybe because you're currently growing up? I guess your growth spurt have just kicked off!" Sayuri explained as she told them all to stand close to each other... Surprisingly, Naruto was now a bit taller...

"Like I suspected!" Sai replied. "I felt that he's grown a bit... At first I thought it was my eyes..." Sai continued.

"Well, I guess a better food, and a LOT of training can make the body grow up and fast." Kakashi explained. Naruto had increase by 2 cm, or an inch. He was still the shorter one of his team, but also the bulkiest except for the Jonin sensei. And the man wasn't as well built...

"Okay, Inari, did you do what I told you?" Naruto asked his kinda new little brother.

"Naruto-niichan, you think they'll come?" Inari asked the blond who shook his head.

"I don't think they will come, I know they will all come. Besides, I kinda prepared a barbecue party..." Naruto grinned as he was hit by his clones memories.

"Okay, that grin means you had a good catch..." Kakashi stated as Naruto laughed. To his confusion, the blond mouthed something about giant fish in a pirate world.

"Hohige-kun, that was weird!" Sayuri chided her best friend.

"Of course it is. Unlike the Chakra we use, they use their will power and some demonic fruits." Naruto explained and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Would these fruits be... From a Shinju?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"I dunno? I didn't collect all of the manga. But I hope I can find the rest one day..." Naruto explained. "The hero though is a complete goof, and a total idiot, but he's skilled and strong. But what caught my interest is that they have the ability to transform into dragons and dinosaurs... But that was in the very last volume I red. But the story and the plot was amazing. Also, one of the antagonists can transform into a city sized azure eastern dragon... That was scary... They can also have the power to transform into a natural element, which is almost as scary. If one can become fire, magma, wind, or any natural element including darkness itself, or even create shockwaves and quakes, those abilities are not to laugh at..." Naruto explained as Sasuke and Sayuri sighed. Kakashi shook his head.

"So that swordsmanship?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Inspired by that manga... And the ability to see the future would be terrifyingly handy yet annoying to counter if it exists." Naruto explained.

"Ok. Can you replicate such feats?" Sayuri asked the blond who shook his head.

"We're not in a cheap manga!" Naruto replied with an edge to his voice.

"Ok, change of subject everyone?" Sakura asked after the weird conversation. Sai nodded as his head spinned...

"Hmmm... What was that manga's name?" Inari asked.

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Finally done! I can't wait to restart my training..." Naruto exclaimed as Haku shook his head. The blond is too energetic.

"Bad news, a few days off!" Kakashi's tone made Naruto curse under his breath.

"Worse news, you will have a psychiatric evaluation." Kakashi added fuel to the fire that's Naruto's temper and he exploded in a torrent of censored swear words that makes many people either blush, either envious...

"Seriously Kakashi-sensei, why should we submit a psychiatric evaluation?" Sakura asked, curious about it.

"Well, my cute little genins, it became a law after... Well, many ninjas fell to insanity... But I hope none of you like killing..." Kakashi's tone was jovial, however, when it sunk in, they all felt horrible. Well, Kaguya and Naruto didn't, or the later one was less effected.

"Seriously Usuratonkachi-kun?" Sayuri asked Naruto who sighed.

"Sayuri-chan, grow up. We didn't kill any human being as far as I'm aware. I can't tolerate killing, especially senseless killing... But that doesn't mean I won't butcher each and every irredimable bastard that exists. Think about the women we saved from a fate worse than death? Think about the lives we saved? Think about the people we brought their rights back? Tell me that I'm wrong at killing them!" Naruto replied with the last part was for everyone to hear. They gave it a thought. Sakura was the first to reply.

"I know, and I trust your judgement, but Naruto, I feel horrible because they were humans..." Sakura begun and the blond glanced at her.

"I can't kill a whale or an elephant or any summoning because they're like us, self-aware. But let me ask you, had they been some rabid dogs, would you have put them out of their misery?" Naruto asked and as everyone nodded, he grinned.

"I feel the same. I didn't see the feelings of human beings, I saw the very same feeling that any rabid dog would've! They had rabies, so that's why I put them out of their misery. I won't tell you what kind of feeling they had, just so you don't feel afraid..." Naruto explained and while they wanted to know, Naruto pointed at Sakura secretly. While he didn't see eye to eye with the pinkette, he would let her innocence stay... For a bit more.

"Okay, if you want we can at least say goodbye or until next time." Kakashi told his team who all nodded. It was still dawn.

Hence the team tried their best to pass time. By some idle conversations and the like. Although Naruto decided to buy a new kind of blade... A black chakra conductive Odachi, a double edged machete, and finally, a very heavy metallic Kanabo.

"Okay, why the machete and the Kanabo?" Sakura's curiosity got the better of her.

"Because a machete is cool and a Kanabo relies on the strength and speed of the user. I'd always take the Odachi, but in a closed space, it's not that practical..." Naruto explained carefully.

"And I thought you're just a brute?" Sayuri giggled at her blond crush's half-hearted glare.

"Troublesome Uchiha girl that's too pretty and smart to be true!" Naruto complained about his friend and soon it turned into a full blown brawl... Outside the house.

At the end, after the dustball finally settled down, Kakashi observed how all of his cute little genins had bruises and some swollen lips or eyes and even geese eggs. Even Kaguya. However they were all laughing at each other and themselves.

'At least they're all bonding.' Kakashi shuddered at the thought that they would try and kill each other, but then again, Taijutsu brawl for the fun of it wasn't rare...

"Heh, we messed each other up a lot dattebayo!" Naruto commented. The others were looking at him suspiciously. "What?"

"You took the motht of the hitth!" Sakura replied.

"Theriouthly, how do you even thpeak?" Sayuri asked.

Naruto laughed at their broken dialogue. Of course he have a great healing factor...

"I'm just that awesome!" He replied mirthfully. Sasuke, Sai and Kaguya just shook their heads.

"At least all ended well!" Kakashi announced.

 **Morning**

After a tearful goodbye, and a wave of hand from the genins safe Naruto and Haku (Who didn't participate in the battle) Team seven went back home, unaware that the bridge was named after them... The great Naruto bridge and Team 7 pillars was an omen for things and events to come...

* * *

 **AN : Yosh! I hope that the flames of love, youth and health are burning brightly everyone. Anyways, please review, next two chapters are going to be a partial fillerish arc. Also, about the Chunin exams... It's going to be very, very, very different. Something for the best, and so many for the worse. Also, no Konoha genins or team Taka will die... Also, it's gonna be extremely different. So different from Canon, no one's gonna see it coming. Now, the butterfly of doom will hit, and soon.**


End file.
